Ripples
by G E Proctor
Summary: In every life there's an expectation of your next great adventure, even if hesitantly. What if a glitch caused Harry to relive multiple lives, but never the final prize. Embittered ash is the taste Harry hauls in his heart as he searches for a tomorrow never consummated, a future never fathomed. Rated 'M' for Mature; for Profanity-Graphic Language/Situations/ Not for Profit
1. Chapter 1

Ripples by G E Proctor

Ode to Python

I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAY IN WHICH POLITICIANS ARE REPRESENTED IN THIS WRITING. IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO IMPLY THAT POLITICIANS ARE WEAK-KNEED, POLITICAL TIME-SERVERS WHO ARE CONCERNED MORE WITH THEIR PERSONAL VENDETTAS AND PRIVATE POWER STRUGGLES THAN THE PROBLEMS OF GOVERNMENT, NOR TO SUGGEST AT ANY POINT THAT THEY SACRIFICE THEIR CREDIBILITY BY DENYING FREE DEBATE ON VITAL MATTERS IN THE MISTAKEN IMPRESSION THAT PARTY UNITY COMES BEFORE THE WELL-BEING OF THE PEOPLE THEY SUPPOSEDLY REPRESENT NOR TO IMPLY AT ANY STAGE THAT THEY ARE SQUABBLING LITTLE TOADIES WITHOUT AN OUNCE OF CONCERN FOR THE VITAL SOCIAL PROBLEMS OF TODAY. NOR INDEED DO I INTEND THAT READERS SHOULD CONSIDER THEM AS CRABBY ULCEROUS LITTLE SELF-SEEKING VERMIN WITH FURRY LEGS AND AN EXCESSIVE ADDICTION TO ALCOHOL AND CERTAIN EXPLICIT SEXUAL PRACTICES WHICH SOME PEOPLE MIGHT FIND OFFENSIVE. THANK YOU.

Brain cells may be harmed during the reading of this inane drivel.

Preamble

*Click* is mnemonic device to advise the reader that an external influence of a real time clock is about to introduce a random conflict within the story. Which you, the reader are able to directly affect the story and in turn effect it's outcome. That's correct, real life injecting a twist into the story for our viewing pleasure. These aren't just scribbled words, but an idea to really change a story from it's preconceived guideline, especially since I have been pulling real headlines and adapting them to the Potter Universe. What this really means; one positive review, story or author added as a favorite one day added, One negative or flame review one day taken from a real time clock that cycles in a thirty day countdown. A marker in Chapter 02 will show when the real time countdown has begun. Corrections brought to this writers attention fall into neither category, nor does a realistic suggestion presented in a clear concise rational format. Here is an example of what not to suggest:

_'Hey Bro, make it like a harem for then Harry can totally score.' - that would be a fail._

To surmise, first of all I don't like the implication that my Mum was a whore nor my Da a womanizer. Second it goes against the basic grain of a christian raised Harry that was initially treated to feel inferior to the rest of 'normal' society and or the basic thought to tarnish his moral compass. The introverted conformist would shy away from anything within his power to not rock the boat or garner additional infamy. The unassuming protector with rogue looks may indirectly cause many a young hearts to flutter, but no modern day woman cares to share her intended. Not going to happen ~ trotting on.

Certain events are most definitely scheduled within this story, so what are random events. Just that, I always found it disheartening that the world in writing is perfect. But a little chaos is the spice of life with a macro program running in the background (insert evil chuckle here). Every character and place has been entered to be injured or destroyed. And almost every character for death, there are two names missing but I'll never tell. Here is a sample of one such event.

HEADLINE - 'Is the Sky Really Falling', In a hard hitting expose, I Rita Skeeter will uncover what went wrong, whom was at fault and how this travesty truly came about. As you all know, a muggle plane broke through the protective wards of _**Randomly Generated**_ and struck prominent members of our cherished society. Luckily or unlucky as the case may be the dead _**(Randomly Generated)**_ and injured _**(Randomly Generated)**_ have been kept to a minimum as the rolls will reflect at the conclusion of this article. But at what cost to our own piece of mind. To know that the events could of been entirely avoidable with proper protections in place. I asked one such Ministry Official...

Once a person or place is injured, dead or destroyed, the story must reflect that. This is a major game changer since key individuals are also included, checkmate could occur against the light within this symposium of literary dribble.

To conclude, I have written three uncompleted stories and in each of them, I gained frustration, I gained insight and at times I found perspective, but I never received or expected to receive a single knut in compensation. I still don't and never will, all rights belong to their respect owners, I own nothing except the concept in which this is presented. Everything written is probably plagiarized somewhere, somehow unbeknown to me in one form or another. I could be plagiarizing from myself and not even know or care, so there we are. Like my story, good for you. Want to demand how to write it or what should happen, go write your own. There are a lot of sweet people out there writing brilliant intense thought provoking stories, I'm not that good, not even close to par. I'm pissy, dark and malevolent, I believe a good mental fonging is just this side of the rainbow. You won't like me, if you're looking for happily ever after. This isn't realism, this is fandom, you have been warned. Now onto the story...

Chapter 01: No Future

It was the beginning of a memory or the end of a dream. Within the ripples of the mist, they pooled and coalesced around the face planted inclined form of a grumbling young man. The gentle hands of eternal silence caressed his disembodied thought as it warred over his continued existence. Again he mumbled as he fought to exist in the moment, to feel and revel in it. The hard surface of what he laid on brought him back to the now. To the conclusion he had died again, embracing the mist, he took a deep breath, noting the absence of any flavor as it rolled across his tongue and danced across his palate. Accepting his thought, touch and breath, he moved to his other senses, categorizing them in a morbid mental checklist of sorts.

With the lack of time, it was an endless process, until it was done. His nude form sat up as it took in the formless vapor that surrounded his sight. As it danced and changed into the familiar of his mind, before his eyes snapped open.

Surroundings formed edges within the cloudy vapor as he fine tuned his being. The familiar noise reached him through his musings, as the small soft wet thumping of Tom's soul flapped, flailed, whimpered and struggled against the now. The pitiful indecent noise it made as it struggled on this plane, reminded him of the moment.

The thought clothed him, made his surroundings crisper, all within a blink. He took another gulp as he embraced the place of his afterlife and worded it appropriately "Yep, Kings crossing, fecking hell!"

The shout made the crackled whimpers intensify that were being emitted from the billowing corner clouds raising his ire. He took physical steps towards the sound, the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, as it lay shuddering under a bench where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath. He took a seat, and leaned over the edge, peering at it "Morning Tom, funny to see you here laying about. Read any good books lately?"

"You cannot help" The surprising words made him spin around. Albus Dumbledore was walking towards him, sprightly and upright, wearing the sweeping robes of his death day.

"You're late." Harry gently chided.

Chuckles greeted his statement, as blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles "I could be early, how would you know?" Dumbledore took a seat as he steepled his fingers "So what would you like to talk about today?"

Harry gritted at his tone "I truly do hate the Malfoys."

"Care to explain? To whom are you referring?"

"Lucy, that over-grown, blond haired, Tommy sleeve..." Harry looked incredulously at Albus before continuing "He ordered house-elves to break my wind pipe and spine while we were at his manor for the rescue mission." Harry shuddered "Quite ingenious but it still pisses me off. He was wearing that condescending smirk as the horrified elves carried out his task and then that same damn grin as he put boots to me."

Albus interrupted "Harry, you need to let go of your petty vices. Lucius is a product of his environment, the same as Draco."

Harry shook his head "No! You can trust Lucius. His loyalty comes without charge or waiver. Lucy chooses every time to take to the path, like a moth to the flame. Draco maybe one in ten decides to try take a different path." Harry took a calming breath "But once he sees an opening, without guard or retribution, he strikes." Harry huffed "It doesn't matter how many times I go back, how many times I relive my failure of a life. Whether the ripples are small or large, whether I win or lose, I still end up here, waiting to go back to replay some inane facet of my veneered life." He ran fingers through his frustrated brow "I really need some insight Albus or is this hell?"

The wizened man exclaimed "Perception my dear boy." At Harry's piqued look he explained "It's not insight you need but perspective. Crazy is doing the same thing over again, in the same way and expecting a different result."

Harry interjected "It's not my fault! I can feel the changes. Simple changes, simple ripples, large changes, huge ripples in the sequence of events. I've raised so many children, lived so many lives, lost so many and for what? So I get to do it again and again! Where is my final adventure? Even when I win, I don't, it has no taste. Even the losses, feel less. Like they are loosing their flavor. I swear I should get a tramp stamp right here, " He pointed to his forehead "Fates Bitch." He darkly chuckled to himself.

The former headmaster did the only thing he could and embraced Harry in a hug, whispering to downtrodden lad "It will come to you, I cannot tell you, but you are indeed missing something."

Harry moved from the embrace and retook his seat "Thank you for that, care to take a guess Albus." His smile turned into a smirk "Your guesses are usually spot on."

Light chuckling greeted his statement "I think you know, you wonderful man you. You are missing something so simple. You are missing a piece of him."

"Seven" He ticked off with his fingers "Me , locket, ring, cup, diary, diadem, snake, there are no others."

Albus gently looked at him and then looked at the quivering form under the bench and simply stated "I think not."

"Not?"

"Not." Fixing his eyes on the trembling mass.

Harry had had these conversations with Albus before, Albus always allowing Harry to learn and grow at his own pace. It was on the tip of his brain, 'How could Albus know if he didn't get them all' he quietly mused. He thought, and thought, time meant nothing in this place of limbo, there was no rush. He could go back with a thought and that is when it hit him, perspective "Well shit, you got me Albus, if I'm here and able to return even if I'm not able to control when." Albus urged with his hands in a fatherly gesture as Harry moved along the tracks "How is babymort here with us at the same moment?"

The proud smile beamed at Harry "Exactly, how else could it exist in this eternal limbo unless it also exists in the original plane?"

"So do you think that means that his last soul anchor was created at a time, that I haven't went back to?"

"I don't think it matters about when, just that it does exist."

"Well have a guess, then?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore laughed again in earnest.

"What you must understand is that you and Tom have journeyed together into realms of magic unknown and untested. But I think you two are so intricately soul woven that you cannot venture independently onto your final adventures until one of you is truly vanquished on that plane of existence. That was one of his greatest mistakes or in his view greatest accomplishments in creating a soul anchor in a living magical container."

Harry smiled ruefully "So go big or no go home, is it?"

"Where that reference comes into play, I don't quite know." The former headmaster smiled genuinely "But I do understand the intent."

"Don't take this the wrong way Albus, but I hope I don't ever see you again."

With a twinkled eye the elder Dumbledore responded "I understand completely Harry."

A quick hug and the two separated. Then Harry turned his supposed Slytherin-Gryffindor sights on the quivering babymort. The once merry eyes, evaporated as he quietly exclaimed "No sense in leaving any loose ends." And then Harry did something he had never done before. He grabbed the squirming mass by the ankles, swinging it in a pendulum arch and crushing it's skull on the stone bench below.

Shock flickered across the Headmaster's face, Harry quickly explained as tommymort's twitches became less "No stone unturned," He wearily stated "I'm removing all chance of that," he pointed at the bleeding mass "That thing surviving." A weary smile greeted his point as he brought his clad foot down on the exposed skull.

He was greeted from the fog of his rebirth with simple words "Harry, Harry Potter!"

"Harry, he's calling for you." Said his diminutive if not dominate friend. The look of every head in the Great Hall looking at him, gave him a brief pause.

"Triwizard tournament, figures" he quietly mumbled before turning to his friends and speaking up"I didn't put my name in, I swear I didn't."

With no response he took in the rest of the hall, buzzing like the sound of angry bees was starting to resonate in the Hall. He tried once more "I didn't put my name in." He implored looking at his two best friends and getting one blank stare in return and teary eyes in another.

At the head table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up in his chair, nodding to whatever Professor McGonagall was saying and then called out "Harry Potter! Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push as Harry resigned himself to playing his bit part. Getting to his feet he trodded up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Until he was in front of Albus, with the other teachers staring at him.

Harry felt the brush on his mind before the Headmaster calmly stated "Through the door if you please."

Moving along the teachers' table, Harry muddled through the door leaving the great hall and entering the small room. The room he had entered so many times before, lined with paintings of witches and wizards that talked amongst themselves and took in the gathered group, with the fire in the fireplace creating dancing shadows on the wall.

Grouped around the fire were the other three champions; Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour. Looking impressive, silhouetted against the flames, the other three were waiting. Krum hunched-up and brooding leaning against the mantelpiece, Diggory standing with his hands behind his back gazing at the fire, and then Delacour looked around when Harry entered and threw back her sheet of long cascading, silvery hair. She broke the silence "What is it? Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

It was just a brief pause as Ludo Bagman entered the room. Taking Harry by the arm and leading him forward. "Extraordinary!" he muttered, as he squeezed Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Misters and Miss," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three champions. "It is my pleasure to introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth Triwizard champion?"

Harry got lost in his own thought 'Big or little, big or little' it became his mantra as he actually started mumbling in Ludo's grip, trying to decide his fate.

Krum's surly face darkened as he took note, while Diggory just looked unaffected, but it was Delacour's part to play as she said "Oh, so vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Mister Potter's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Harry waited for his moment as he kept playing his mantra in his head. Victor's thick eyebrows contracted slightly, . Cedric looking politely bewildered and Fleur frowned, which still looked good on her. But before she could respond others came pouring into the room, a turbulent conversation happening amongst them.

The large group consisted of Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Professor Moody, Headmaster Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape, they went silent as they entered the room, surveying the damage.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur spouted at once like she was a five year old on a tell and striding over to her headmistress with a pout in her step. "Zey are saying..."

She was interrupted by Harry shouting "Fuck it! Lets go huge!" in the blink of an eye Harry cast two silent stunners one at the fake Moody the other at Ludo, while then finishing with a body bind ropes on the others. With the full attention of everyone present he began "Sorry for the dramatics but I'm tired of all this, time to do something I've never done." He waved his hands around to the stilled room.

"Harry if I might..." Dumbledore never got a chance to insert his very long and crooked nose.

"Albus I think in this matter you might just want to belt up, sit back and enjoy the ride." Seeing fevered and angry glances thrown at him, he explained as some started working on their bindings "They're password protected, you can stop now!" He emphatically stated, with bewildered eyes answering in the flickering firelight.

"I didn't put my name in the goblet nor did I get someone else to do so." He pointed at the sleeping Moody "That bastard did," He gave the stunned man a quick but satisfying kick to the ribs to illustrate his point as he started pacing. "He's Barty Crouch Junior, polyjuiced of course and rightly pissing me off." Sparks radiated from his wand as he now moved around the quiet room "All I want is to go onto my next great adventure, but every time I die I get to live through all this and it's driving me nuts."

The face's that reflected back to him showed that they thought he was already on board the insane train and just wanted to get away from the crazy conductor.

"So many times, I've talked to each of you personally, seeing our world plummet into the ravaging abyss of control . It's bad enough how well Voldemort plays technology versus wizards, and how it is a bad thing. Or worse how each muggle student has to go back home surrounded by friends and family that have been in the loop of current affairs, and are now supposed to reintegrate into a society that cannot know of our world and then ostracizes them as catalyst for all our world's wrongs. What is worse is how efficiently he has collaborated with other countries that share this opinion, and how he plays on them. Russia, China, hell most of the magical world supports these stupid views, even some in this room. Everything starts small, with tiny things introduced, what step does enslavement take?" Looking around the room hoping for an answer, he answered himself "You get people used to the idea, of how others are different, how they enjoy being different, lifting us up and playing to our arrogance of how we are better than them. Case in point, house elves, thinking of them as creatures that like to serve, the joy of having plenty to do and enjoying the work they perform. Then you move onto the next group that cannot defend itself, all the while telling yourselves your doing this to make a better world until low and behold it's one specif group that controls everything and everyone has become so accustomed to it that no one even bats an eye." He finished laughing derisively.

Abruptly he stopped in front of a tall and extremely handsome young man with chiseled features, dark hair, and bright grey eyes. He started "Cedric Diggory son of Amos, love interest of Cho, prefect and all around great guy at the end of this year you get to be killed by Peter Pettigrew for you were the spare to resurrect the Dark Lord also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle or more commonly known as Voldemort. Don't you feel better now knowing what your worth is in the eyes of a death eater."

Ignoring the gasps, he turned on the tall thin man dressed in sleek silver furs and sporting a goatee which barely concealed his weak chin, his usual unctuously cheerful demeanor was shattered as Harry started "Igor Karkaroff former Death Eater you last a little bit longer before you get hunted down and slain by your former comrades." He added with sarcastic cheer "Well after twelve days of torture, sometimes only six, so sometimes you get six days off for good behavior. See not so bad." The cold blue eyes were stricken with the thought of it and hungry for more information as Harry moved away.

He turned and looked up to elegant lady that wore the black satin robes, her huge black eyes waiting patiently as he addressed her "Madame Olympe Maxime in different versions you live a long lonely life as Headmistress of Beauxbatons, in others, brutally murdered but still alone and then in some rare occurrences you get to have a semblance of a happy life with our resident Gamekeeper Hagrid, but in every version you eventually get hunted down like big game." He paused as he added "It didn't matter that you called yourself big-boned, you are discriminated not only because of your height, but your kindness and beauty of heart." Her opal jewelry rattled as he said his last bit "You would rather die than have anyone try to hurt one of your charges, and in many cases that was your ultimate act of defiance." her sleek black hair hung about her face as hard tears started leaking out.

He took a pause as the cruel harsh words soaked into his colleagues. His next recipient was a tall, thin, sallow young man with dark hair and eyes that were concealed by thick, black eyebrows. His large curved nose swung on Harry as he spoke "Viktor Krum you have a bland life as a seeker retiring after the Bulgarian defeat in the final of the 2002 World Cup and then coming out to compete in the 2014 World Cup, out of a desire 'to win the World Cup before I die'. Your words not mine. As a side note The Bulgarian side famously won the World Cup that year, after beating Brazil and uniquely never changing through every one of my lives, funny that. You die content shortly after. I believe you were left alone because of your fame, notoriety and also as a message."

When Harry didn't elaborate, the husky voice asked "And vhat vas zat message."

Harry tried to sound upbeat, but his voice fell flat "If you do what is expected of you, no harm will befall you." He added as an afterthought not trying to cause pain "You did exceptionally well." he was very unsuccessful.

He looked at the rest of the assembled guests, keeping a quiet eye on the stunned Moody before addressing "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, searcher of the hallows, befriended by your lover Gellert, dead by 19-97. You had to ask Severus to strike you down to save you from a compelled cursed ring and to help prevent the destruction of poor Draco's innocent psyche as he was assigned that same task from the Tom." He added some salt to it "Draco is just to drawn to that dark rabbit hole not to venture down, sorry bout that." He said more to the boy's godson than the Headmaster.

Now three set of expectant eyes looked at him with hope as he continued to pace "Also Albus I named many children after you and," He turned to look squarely into the eyes of the resident Potion Master "Severus Tobias Snape, you swore a silent unbreakable vow to protect me, the son of Lily Evans, the best and only friend of your life and that no one would ever know about it. Tom curses and thwarts you in the back many times for his own thought of power gained, you have never broken your promise and you never will." Harry avoided categorizing the emotions that flickered across Severus's face as he moved across the room once again.

He moved over to a now somber tall witch, her emerald green robes with her favorite tartan pattern were flecked with drops of moisture. Her high tight bun and prim expression now competing against the warmth her swimming eyes were radiating behind the square spectacles. "Minerva McGonagall who loves every single one of her cubs like one of her own children." He took a breath, hoping to let it out right "You always stay at Hogwarts, in any role possible to protect the students, whether socially or physically. You strive to bring out the best and expect no less, the discrimination you witness and abhor, is too tough to silently carry as it goes against every one of your cherished principals." He shrugged his shoulders "I think I have to leave that there, with enough said Minnie."

He turned to the last person, her hungry eyes shadowing her breathtaking beauty "Fleur Isabelle Delacour, sister to Gabrielle who is killed in the Battle of Hogwart's in 98 as she unknowingly slipped in from Hogsmead." A silent tear leaked from his eye, as unshed pools hung in her large deep blue eyes "In every case you've had three children, a boy and two girls. You hate England but love your family that resides in it, keeping loose ties with France and your future husband is none other than Bill Weasley. In most instances you get to live a full life with you husband to be, while inwardly raging against the travesties and injustices that are bestowed upon your children as they are classed as semi-human or semi-magical humanoids." His quiet reflection, released the dam inside her and unconsciously he brushed them away with his calloused thumb pad "Your silent pain is a wound that never heals in the times ahead no matter how hard we try to curb it. And you are one of my best friends so I diligently try to help in every instance." Her petite frame shook as she quietly sobbed as he tried to console her.

A quiet cough brought him out of his reverie and made him step away. With their rapt attention he started "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." He turned to the stark faces "I am the weapon to annihilate Tom, and my best guess is I was never supposed survive through it. The power he knows not is probably my many lifetimes of knowledge and with a change of perception, a little luck, we have now figured out how you might win." He took a steady gulp "It's not love Albus, sorry to burst your bubble."

Without their acknowledgment he released their bindings, some crumpled to the ground, some stood in stunned silence. He paid no heed and trudged on "In order of events, usually the first task will be to outwit a nesting dragon and retrieve a golden egg. When submerged and opened it will sing a message 'Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour, the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.' and in the final task there will be a maze. If left to their own devices..." He pointed at the slumbering Moody "Viktor will be imperioused by him, and Cedric will be the first death of the second war, it all stops now." He looked pointedly to the the headmaster "I think I now know where all the horcruxes are and have a pretty good guess what the last one now is."

Gobsmacked looks greeted him "In every life you all have had an alliance with me, some are unacknowledged friends, unspoken family and never betrayed me, not even you Igor. Though some don't like my methods, you respect me." He took a long calming breath "The last horcrux has just recently been revealed to be the stone, when we destroyed Quirrell he used that death to split his soul one last time, are you with me?"

Albus pointed at the two slumbering forms "And what pray tell are we to do with those two?"

Without missing a beat "Moody is Barty Crouch Junior, stolen from Azkaban, with a polyjuiced dying mother taking his place. Ludo would sell to the highest bidder. Memory charm or accident, you choose?"

"Potter your audacity to be the ever seeking attention..."

Harry quietly stated "It's okay, I understand you. You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Lily had lived.

Snape could only say one thing "Yes. I wish that."

But Snape was caught off guard with Harry's reply "Brutal honesty is the best medicine. I know many of your secrets Severus, you gave them to me. Drop the act, you to Fleur."

Acting like she was hit with a blind roundhouse as her hair whipped around, tears instantly drying "Zat do you meen?"

Shrugging his shoulders, and putting a lopsided grin "Honesty is like sunlight. People used to think it was good for you. You on the other hand speak perfect English and only do the accent because you think it makes you sound ze-sexy."

"C'est impossible!" She mock yelled in outrage, which made most of the assembled chuckle.

He added as an afterthought as he slung a look at Professor Snape "Subtlety is one of those things life has forgot to teach. Hate, lies, and flattery are never a waste on the self absorbed. For in the game of life, pitted on two opposing camps, you absolutely feel no way to win." Harry just smiled at the incredulous look that graced Severus's face "You told me many times, Fire whiskey is a brutal serum for releasing each others worst fears and regrets. Now here is the clincher..." He performed his own unbreakable vow and sealed it with a flash, Harry smiled at the disbelief that greeted him in most of their eyes..

Snape broke the silence and actually sneered with a grin "You could just believe it's true, delusion knows no bounds."

Harry looked him dead in the eye "You could give me the Veritaserum, but that falls under the same problem, we could go with a pensive of my memories. Or show of hands, who here can knit?"

"I've never knitted a thing in my life Potter" Snape remarked scathingly.

Harry threw out a lop-sided grin "Maybe for now, maybe later." Harry turned up the brightness by a bit before stating "But first who would know, and second who would care? But we both know how rumors get started, and now everyone here is looking at you differently, thinking about knitting, what you would knit and why, no matter how vehemently you deny it. Perception is not something that can be easily swayed with retractable words."

"You're a loathsome toad just like your father." He lightly bantered.

Harry sighed "I wished, all these times and no animagus form. Do you by chance? Maybe an animal that can see by echo location maybe?"

"I sit corrected, the flobberworm that feeds the toad."

"Fair enough, anything else."

A lightness eased at the corner of Snape's lips, not a smile mind you, but exceedingly close "You have one ear lobe that sits lower than the other and you reek of quidditch."

Harry snot scoffed "Moving on, since you guys are stuck with me, advice? I could really use some"

All eyes pivoted to the esteemed Headmaster, and with a slight shrug of resignation Albus took his universally expected leader role "With the proverbial cat loose, a preemptive strike is the only recourse in your arsenal." With stuttering looks abound, he explained "Foreknowledge is forearmed, collect and destroy Tom's horcruxes before he can utilize them. While minimizing his known support base starting with finances, moving to physical and then finishing with his political supporters and fight like Kilkenny cats"

"Care to explain a plan Albus?" With looks turned towards the usually conservative Potion master, Snape continued "Play on everyone strengthens should not be to far of a stretch, for most of those assembled." Harry laughed out loud at the backhanded compliment.

Albus just pretended not to hear the last bit "Precisely Severus, first what and where are the items?"

Harry jumped into his role "As of today, diary destroyed, cup- Lestrange vault Gringotts, ring- Gaunt's Shack in the woods just outside the village of Little Hangleton, locket- curio cabinet in the ancestral home of the Black family, diadem - room of hidden things, room of requirement in Hogwarts, snake- green mutated burmese python around or in the Riddle House in Little Hangleton, philosopher's stone- right hand corner of the Headmaster's desk, Headmaster's office in Hogwarts, and then myself. " He pointed at his jagged scar.

"And how will we destroy these things Monsignor Harry?" ask the reserved Headmistress.

"Many things will do the job, basilisk venom, fiendfyre, killing curse, goblin made weapons imbued with basilisk venom and I heard phoenix tears since they are such dark items, but I haven't ever figured out a way to do so."

"Could a dementor be used?" Igor inquired.

"No, they consume the soul, and do not destroy it. That is why the shell is left behind alive but for all intense and purposes dead."

"Do you think the Dark Lord would use one to host his soul?"

"Nope, not at all. Do you honestly believe the Dark Lord would allow one of those creatures to to use a piece him as eternal chew toy. Besides once they are destroyed..."

"But they can't be destroyed!" Was the shriek from Madam Maxmine.

"Wives tale, phoenix tears or a patronus cast inside of them."

"What!" was the outcry from around the room.

Harry blushed as he shifted from foot to foot "Oops, not common knowledge I guess. The tears and the cast were both accidents of fate but, hey now you know." Harry sheepishly shrugged once more "Moving on, no he wont use them because he has no control over the contents of the container and they aren't historical enough to be deemed worthy to hold a sacred piece of him."

"What about you?" asked Fleur.

"He had another item, his wand, I was a mistake." Catching a thought flicker across the face of a potion maker "Shove it Severus."

"I will reserve judgment till later then" Came the icy response.

Harry ignoring the statement "When the soul is released Tom incorporates them."

"We could do the same." Someone volunteered.

"If you want him to become stronger, sure go for it." the emerald eyed lad flatly stated.

Albus raised his head "Would that work for you?"

"Nope, kills me, been there, tried that, not sharing that particular spell?"

The words flashed a physical pain across Albus's face. "Does Tom know of this?."

"Not that I know of, we really don't get the chance to chat about old times and why would he ever want to become mortal as the trade off?"

"It might be prudent to hide this information." Albus supplied.

"Good idea, we'll get it fideliused once I'm strong enough." Harry countered.

"I could do that?" Albus asked warmly.

"That means I would have to share the secret with you, as per the spell it takes a caster and a secret-keeper. I'll need to cast and then Severus can hold the Secret."

"Have I no say in this?" Snape queried.

"There are two people I trust with this knowledge and my soul. One is Hermione Granger and the other is you. Deal with it."

"Will you be informing Miss Granger or Mister Weasley about all this." Albus inquired.

"Let them keep their innocence and their idealistic youth intact." Harry mused.

"You're not going to tell them, really?" Cedric spouted.

"After the first time I returned I tried to connect with them. But I was an old man trapped in a young man's body, children to greater grandchildren surrounded me on my deathbed my poor misses had passed a decade before me. I was revered, celebrated even. A quiet almost normal life, and then poof a pit stop and then a twelve year old, finishing my second year." He looked around to the gobsmacked faces "The first time was the worst, wanting to share in their lives. To try and worse to do things to change what I considered to be the negative things in my life, it didn't end well."

"Would you care to explain." Albus pleaded "Just a little if it's not to much to ask."

Harry shrugged "I was an idealist, trying to save everyone. In the beginning it worked, but small changes cause small ripples in the consistency of time, a life is a huge change, it didn't end well."

"How bad?"

"The wizarding world was lost right before Lucius and Draco double fist pumped me to death, it wasn't a pleasant torture and it was the last thing I learned about it."

"And Tom?"

"He was mostly dead, but it was his supporters that came from under their rocks and killed anything to everything from mundane to extraordinary. The once proud nation was reduced to a slave state of ash that infected their neighbors in a matter of months. I don't know how it ended, but the path didn't look pretty. Every time Tom and his faction win, the wizarding world looses, sometimes profoundly so."

"Give another example, if you would."

"They get the Wizengamot with their 30% sympathetic vote, introducing fast track laws, limiting rights of any that are not them. Finally leading to legal observation and guiding the muggle world with quiet but firm control." At their questioning looks he explained more "You need a farm to survive and workers to work the farm and make all the things for them to consume from the farm. From simple to elaborate things, people were bred to be the idyllic workers, choice was a luxury ill afford by most except the staunchest of Tom's followers. Like I said, not pretty."

"What about when the light wins."

"It never does completely, the Wizengamot won't allow it. Even with a win from the light they slowly make sure to tarnish it, leading with their own agenda of self serving wants. Power corrupts completely."

"What would you advise when things go wrong?" asked a calm Severus.

"Fuck reaction, have things in place and already prepared for the giant strikes as we plan to do or a full withdraw in place without hesitation." Everyone wore a gobsmacked face "If you can't plan a win then by god plan a successful withdraw. You can't have power if you don't have a populace to rule over in any event."

"But what about the people, their right to choose their future?"

"If you're not willing to fight for the future you want, then be damn pleased with any future offered to you. Here are some numbers you can understand, the combined wizarding population of the UK and Ireland in 1994 is roughly seventeen thousand. Almost seven thousand witches and wizards want Tom to win, just two thousand are trying to prevent it. To explain; 20% of the population are actively fighting for Tom to win, 20% are silently supporting, 50% are hoping for the best, 10% are actively opposed, what do you think is going to happen, we're un-bloody-bleavably fucked."

"You want us to give up!? Like cowards!" Cedric cried out innocently.

"The magical population of the world is just over fifteen and half million and in over 90% of my experiences we eventually lose, badly. Tom has a huge support base already staged and silent backing of most of the world. So we do something that has never been done before, a tactical retreat to an unknown location if the worse does happen. His strength is in guerrilla tactics and strong arming a weaker opponent with superior numbers in random locations with tactical precision and goals. The only things we really care about are our friends and family, our culture is secondary. If we can achieve a retreat that accomplishes that, fuck the 40% left behind. Let them become the work force of his agenda and let the infighting begin."

"Quite an endeavor your proposing there Harry."

"Realistically more than you think, it's called pulling and piling your resources. And I'm not just talking about magical humanoids, but all magical resources withdrawn; all sentient beings asked to join us in a uniformed withdraw. To preserve your culture, take everything that you care about, for you have no regrets in what's left behind."

"Am I correct in assuming magical species and ingredients are included in your proposal?"

"Anything magical that can decide for itself is given a choice, if unable to voice that choice or make that decision they are brought with us and given sanctuary. Better minds could work out the details, I'm just providing a theory. Consult with the goblins they're geniuses in figuring out future events and consequences."

"Since most of his supporters have no contact or understanding of the muggle world, muggle integration could be for the best." Albus commented

"Give the humans advance warning, and let them decide. We would still have to maintain the illusion of separate but equal to appease those in power." Harry advised.

Albus sighed heavily "That would be for the best."

"Are you actually agreeing with this crazy scheme Dumbledore?" asked a flustered Maxime.

"Not yet, but the idea does have merit, with research" Albus left the insight dangling there as he moved on. "It could be possible to rent a few ocean liners to carry supplies to an island that is not approachable by any magical means including apparition, the islands around Tristan da Cunha or even Gough Island come to mind, very isolate and could only be accessed through physical means. With proper warding against house-elves travel, Oakshaft 79 broomsticks or other magical means of travel Gough Island would be near impossible to breach and would be perfect for goblin terraforming." Harry looked at the Headmaster like he had stole a cookie "You did bring them up Harry."

"Why not ask the goblins?" inquired Diggory.

"You vant to share this type of secret, this type of idea vith a goblin of all creatures?" Viktor incredulously asked.

"Viktor you might just want to keep those type of thoughts to yourself" Harry emphatically stated "We are all creatures to someone else."

"Yes, exactly Harry. Now to address the issue, it is better to already be in place and useable than just a dream outside of grasp." Dumbledore reasoned out loud, calming the assembled group.

"I think it's brilliant, could you setup a meeting with them, sir. For good measure, I would gladly throw everything I own at it." At the assembled looks he explained "I know I have some money in the bank, goblins would like to see a profit. I'd rather have something that we don't need than need something desperately but no longer have access to it." He added as an after-thought "Oh and we would need some kind of travel between the two points that only we could control or access, like maybe two huge vanishing cabinets."

"And why so large?" came a skeptical question from Madam Maxime, thinking an insult was implied.

"Well first it would be to move large groups just in case of an expedient withdraw and second for bigger items, like trees and such... that's why." Harry calmly explained.

"Your godfather would have to be made aware since he is your legal guardian as you are technically a minor." The Headmaster added.

"Would Potter be the ruler since he would be the procurer to the land and this outlandish idea." asked a snide person of potion pursuit.

Harry nipped it "The sentients that choose to come, can band together to form their own type of government. I'm an enforcer, a sharp stick if you will, point me in a direction and I'll clear a path. Planning is better left to those with the expertise."

"Sensibility from a Potter, the world is truly near it's end." was the hooked nosed mans response.

"Praise from a Snape, we're there." Harry rebuked. "So are we thinking of doing this, or are we doing this?"

"That is the dilemma, but there's no sense standing while we talk some more about it." Albus conjured some chairs "Shall we?"

It was many hours later before a single person left the room, a new dawn had already arrived by the time they had stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Hallow Day

In another part of the country another decision was in the final stages. 'So much that has gone wrong, so many choices delayed by my own arrogance'. The pill was very difficult to swallow, to realize your own shortcomings. "Wormtail, plans are in need of a change." ***Click***

It was a groveling retch of man that answered his call "Yes Master, of course Master. What needs to be changed?"

"Everything!" Then Voldemort looked within his mind "Stay out of this Potter!" and forcefully ejected the prying man.

Harry shot out of his bed in a cold sweat, his night clothes clung to him. "Fuck! I made a huge mistake!" Looking around Harry noticed all the beds emptied and the sun dancing through the room "And I'm late!" Making a quick dash, he scribbled a quick note to the headmaster and as luck would have it, his snowy white owl showed up to take it. With a pet, a coo and a quick note tied she was swiftly on her way. He then grabbed his kit to get ready for the new day!

It was a very disconcerting Harry entering the great hall, many faces turned to watch him walk in, not many were friendly. Even at the Gryffindor table the reception didn't look inviting, except in the space provided by his best mates he plopped down "Hey Ron, Hermione."

Hermione's concern radiated in her words "Harry are you okay?"

"Oh," Ron lackadaisically answered with an odd sort of of strained grin attached to his face, "So, congrats." He turned onto his other best friend "Eternal glory and riches, of course he's okay?"

"What d'you mean, congratulations?" asked Harry, staring at Ron and then remembering his best friends favorite trait. The grin contained the hint of a grimace and the strain of jealousy. He explained "Listen, I didn't put my name in that goblet. Someone else did."

Hermione interjected "Really Ron, sometimes..."

Ron raised his eyebrows and then asked "What would they do that for?"

Harry flatly responded, "To kill me of course."

Ron's eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into the bangs of his hairline. "It's okay, you know, you can tell us the truth," he connivingly spouted. "If you don't want anyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie. Who'd you pay, and how much? A thousand Galleons prize money and no end-of-year tests either. . ."

"Ron, I didn't put my name in that goblet!" stated Harry his voice rising with his anger.

"Yeah, okay," said Ron in a patronizing tone "Only you said yesterday morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you.. . . I'm not stupid, you know."

Harry snapped in condescension "You're doing a really good impression of it."

"Pumpkin positive." mirrored Hermione as she turned to Harry as he took a sip of juice "Should I get a penlight to confirm."

Harry burst out laughing at the statement, unfortunately the juice also shot out of his mouth and nose, the dumbfounded look on Ron's face was priceless.

Ron was about to ask but luckily at the moment the headmaster rose from the table "Everyone's attention if you please." He paused as he surveyed his domain with a gentle eye "Last night a tragedy struck one of our own, a student was placed into the tournament against his will I might add. The culprit has been apprehended and is currently enjoying the aurors fine hospitality. In a brilliant stroke of luck, or own Professor Moody captured the impersonator. Thwarting his bonds and bringing this travesty to our attention." He turned his eyes to Harry as he spoke next, all eyes following his look "Mister Potter is not at fault and it grieves me that he is now forced to participate in the tournament. But on the lighter side, the Tournament Committee, including myself, wish him the best of luck as I would encourage you all to do at this time." He softly started clapping. Harry's eyes started to burn, both at the intent of the words and the smattering of claps that joined him. Well wished pats were placed upon him from some of his peers, but once it quickly died down, the Headmaster quickly continue "Due to these facts the tournament has been deemed violated, but the cup still holds the conditions that all must compete or forfeit their magic. In light of these facts the tournament is being redesigned by the committee to be, shall we say less hazardous." He threw his last piece to seal the deal to the listening hall "To this end, all classes are canceled for the present schools for the rest of the week. We do so, to allow the attending Professors a chance to design a suitable tournament, one in which we can all be proud of, that is all." With that tidbit thrown in the hall erupted into a cacophony of cheers, followed shortly after with loud conversations.

As the real celebrations started Harry kipped out of the great hall, leaving a stunned Ron behind, and straight into the crossed arms of a perturbed young lady. The bushy hair was a dead give away even to the near sighted wizard. "Hey Hermione, how are things?"

Without prompt she grabbed his arm, explaining on the way "Really Harry, you boys will be the death of me."

Digging his heels in she stopped with a jerk "Not this time, what's up?"

Catching the barb, any sane man would of noticed the little tufts of steam that seemed to be leaking from her ears, others might of paid attention to the slight throbbing of the vein in her neck with a flushed hue, while others might of caught the tone she had been using while seeming to flare her hair away from her face or some just embraced their ambivalence, Harry embraced them all. Hermione was not amused with the condescending lop-sided grin "HARRY JAMES POTTER WE NEED TO TALK!"

Harry fired his sure fire shrug as she just started dragging him along again with a huff in her step and under her lips. "When will you just come out and yell at him. He really doesn't know any better." Harry just calmly followed her as they passed the entrance heading towards the grounds. Finding a nice bit of ground, she gently laid out her cloak and motioned him to sit "Now spill Mister Potter."

Harry looked at her in a perplexed fashion as she patted the space next to her like she was guiding a toddler. "No thanks, think I'd rather pace as I let what I'm about to tell you fly." and fly he did. With every reaffirmed statement her mouth dropped a little lower, he tried to hold back as pain slipped out of his eternal struggle, encompassed his being and brought his words flowing out like like a stream greeting the ocean during low tide.

He would of kept on going, but a gentle cough caught his attention "Mister Potter the Headmaster would like to meet you in his office." Looking at the gobsmacked look on one of her favorite students, sympathetically McGonagall added "Bring Miss Granger along, I think she would appreciate some answers as well."

As they walked his best friend mumbled "Oh Harry, what have you done."

Harry smirked as he overheard her "You know the bubble head charm will work to breath in space, but you still need a pressurized suit." She turned on her heel and looked dead in his eyes "True story, I might of tried the solace of space a time or two."

Jumping on the tangent to change the subject as they walked, Hermione asked "Would a warming charm work?"

Harry put on his lopsided grin as they kept pace with the Deputy Headmistress "Need atmospheric pressure, to keep the fluids in your body in a liquid state. Wouldn't want my precious fluids going directly from a solid to a gaseous state. Might sting a bit."

She slapped his arm with a girlish giggle "God Harry, you're to much."

Bantering back "Na-ah, practically perfect in every conceivable way."

"You're quoting Poppins now?"

"She could of been a first-generation witch for all we know. I mean who else could come up with supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." She gave him a look, he rolled his shoulders in response "Innocent until proven guilty, just a theory mind you."

She scoffed, it almost sounded like there was an echo as the moved through the hallways "You sound like a teenager, I thought you would sound more mature."

"Boys don't mature, we just added responsibility as we age."

"So how responsible are you by now?"

"My responsibility came to me at quite a young age, I figure for every millennia that I've lived I might of added a year of hypothetical maturity. Making me about sixteen, seventeen tops, but I like big words sometimes."

"Are you taking the piss?" Hermione scoffed.

"Such language Miss Granger" He chided before moving on. "If you measure the average wizard life time as a hundred twenty years, and I started taking on responsibilities and chores at a very young age. My first fond memory I can recall is sweeping some outside stones. I think I was four. So by my reasoning sixteen and three-quarters sounds just about right."

Harry noticed she had stopped and looked at her as you could see her working out the numbers, the nibbling on her lower lip as her tell, she exclaimed "Are you saying you've over twelve thousand years old!"

"No, I'm saying I've lived over 150 different lives in a continual era." He laid out "Sometimes I begin the night I'm made a horcrux but most times it's at some major life altering event in my life."

"So your name coming out of the goblet is a life changing event?" Hermione genuinely asked, concern radiating through.

"Sure, either I live through it or I don't."

She bumped in "So are these alternate realities, do they just continue on after you're gone or what?"

"How would I know if they go forward after I'm gone, I can only live in the now."

"There could be tangents of reality running parallel with us, or ahead of us, we could learn from them or..."

"I think my death is a skip in the record, that bumps me back to certain times in my life that have noticeable grooves from constant use. When I die I don't get to keep anything, magic doesn't already recognize me as an adult, so it's not parallel, it just is. There is no secret joy, or mystery. When this is all said and done, I'll finally have my release and the world can go on without me."

"You make it sound so depressing."

"How would you feel if you got to see everything you care about killed, destroyed or twisted into something horrible. Now compound that more than 150 times," He rolled on before she could interrupt, ignoring the stunned deputy "Every friend, parent, wife, child, grandchild, great grandchild, lover, brother, sister; dead, tortured or erased from existence and you get to do it over and over again, and it never stops. I know what hell is, I want something different."

He started frog marching towards the gargoyle, before spouting "Cockroach Cluster." He turned to see the stunned looks of his compatriots "Coming?"

The deputy lowered her voice as he turned and moved away "We really need to do something for that poor boy."

"The word 'boy' really doesn't apply anymore and do think a time turner could make a difference." Hermione hopefully asked.

"To relive even more time, I think not." Minerva shook her head in exasperation "Come on lass, he needs our support and there's work to do." she said as she took to the steps, flat echoes ringing from her heels.

As the last two made their entrance "Oh Miss Granger such a lovely surprise to see you joining us." He turned to Harry "Anything you'd like to share Harry." as tiny silver instruments seem to accent the Headmaster's statement.

"I was in a bad place, she caught me at the wrong time, she's in. Lets get on with it Albus." Harry calmly stated on the surface.

"Oh the impatience of youth."

"Drop the blather, did you get a hold of them? I'm assuming that's why we're here or was there something else we needed to go over?"

"Just as you say, there is just one other thing that needs to be ironed out."

"And that would be?" Harry asked hesitantly.

""We need to make a stop to see a certain dog-father and put him in the know. I've also scheduled an appointment at Gringott's to coincide right after a brief lunch." Albus explained with a gentle twinkle in his eye.

"And what would you have of us Albus?" Asked a stern Deputy Headmistress.

"Oh yes, Minerva if you could run things for a bit, Harry and I are in need to complete some simple tasks. Since you are already here, Miss Granger could you provide some semblance of an alibi for the missing Harry." His eyes danced as he asked "It would be greatly appreciated on both accounts."

"But why do you need to go Headmaster?" Hermione asked before catching herself as she had inadvertently questioned the respected Headmaster.

"Albus and I are on the doss, I've dreamed of moments like this." Harry happily stated.

Albus took a different approach "Well that is the question Miss Granger?" With only one other person chuckling at the inside joke, he held a smirk, Albus became a bit more serious "We know of the path we are on and where that could lead us."

"But everything changes once another change occurs, I could help." Hermione hopefully asked.

He looked to Harry with his own grin "Truly insightful." Before turning back to the conversation on hand and dropping into his teaching persona "Well to be sure, if you take into consideration that certain actions become inevitable or remain constant then a certain plan could be fathomed. We are on our way to ascertain one of those options, with your help of course." With accepting nods, he laid out his arm "If you would Harry, time is of the essence."

With a quick pop, two ladies were left to an abandoned Headmaster's office "Men are always in such a rush to charge ahead to and fro, never reflecting on what their actions can cause to those left behind." She looked to the quiet young lady that stood beside her "Would you care to accompany Mrs Granger, it seems we are needed elsewhere."

"Harry's getting an earful when he gets back." She fumed "Off to war, raise the kids, make excuses as you like, see you in a bit... I think not."

Minerva chuckled "That's why you leave them with simple tasks, come on lass we have our own." It was just a nod, but with the decision made, the spiraling steps soon followed, all was in hand.

A man known as a Lothario or a Casanova if you will in his younger years sat aghast as he was brought up to speed. Unshaven, with a faint scent of stale drink hanging on him, his striking soft gray eyes trying to take in every word said, until the duo tellers were finished. "So let me see if I have this right, always reliving your life, would like to get the goblins involved to perform the largest prank in history." He looked towards the nodding heads of his former Headmaster and godson "So what part do I need to play to pull this off?"

Harry put a jovial smile on "Well a good shower wouldn't hurt, I don't know if you can offend a goblin with body odor, but we shouldn't risk it." Harry stated in a non de plum fashion while adding "Since we're here if you could call Kreacher as the heir to the house of black, we'd like to get that locket as quickly as possible."

The gaunt sunken face with waxy skin and yellow teeth broached a smile as he called out "Kreacher!"

In a blink the aged house elf stood there, the bulbous snout-like nose standing proudly, the bloodshot eyes showing his disdain. With white hair growing out of his bat-like ears, the many folds of skin started to move as he mumbled."Calling bold as brass with blood traitors, driveled filth that opposes the true way. Oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving nasty brat?"

Sirius shouted "Kreacher shut up." at once silencing the aged elf. The man barely holding in his temper "Harry is my godson and you will obey him as you must obey every word I say, do you understand?"

With the house elf muttering Harry took charge "Thanks Sirius, I've got this now, why don't you go get ready?"

The tired wizard ran a hand through his matted mess as he said "Sure Harry..."

He would of moved from the room but a certain house elf started with a whining mutter "Don't have to listen to half-mudblood..."

Which made the tempered wizard spring out of his seat with murder in his eyes, only the shout from Harry stopped him "No Sirius! We need him!"

Sirius pointed a brazen finger at the stoic elf "You will obey or you will be cast out of the house of Black forever.."

Harry was instantly by his god fathers side, a hand resting on his shoulders had stopped his tirade as Harry took the reins. Giving his godfather a calming look he dropped to his knee catching the elder elf hate filled eyes with his own "I need your help to destroy the locket that Master Regulus entrusted you with Kreacher. Could you bring it to us so we can fulfill your vow."

Two men in the room learned that a house elf could cry and become impassioned with just a few words. When the house elf returned, Harry had Kreacher place the locket in a pouch and then addressed the house elf again "Thank you Kreacher, when we complete your vow, I'll call for you, would you do me the honor of answering my call when we do."

Two men again witnessed devotion from an elf that neither had ever received in their lives "When young Master calls, Kreacher will be there."

Harry nodded and voiced his thanks and added "If you could clean your room properly, I think it would be kind for the Mistress's Portrait to stay with you, or any room that you clean for that matter, as long as your Mistress approves."

Now the two men to watch saw absolute devotion being bestowed on the 'young master' as Kreacher quickly went to do his bidding. Sirius had to ask "Harry what have you done?"

Harry threw out his patented wand waving wizard extraordinaire lop-sided smile, before putting a single finger to his lips "Time for me to talk to the Mistress, aren't you going to get ready?"

Sirius looked gobsmacked, shaking it loose he replied "And miss how you are going to deal with my mother, never!"

"Suit yourself." as Harry traipsed out of the kitchen, heading for the first landing and pulled back the moth-eaten velvet curtains.

It started immediately "Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers, blood traitors most foul to darken our noble halls..." Harry conjured saran wrap and then cast a silencing spell on the wrap. Peering around the portrait the old woman in a black cap was foaming at the mouth, as spittle flung about, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed, and all along the hall behind him, the other portraits were awoke and yelling too.

Harry smirked at the assembled mass of profanities slung in direction, until Walburga Black's portrait realized it wasn't affecting him. She peered perplexed at the wrap that now surrounded her, yelling at him again he waited her out until she started gesturing with her hands to take it off.

Harry complied and was instantly verbally assaulted again, letting her rant Harry stood there waiting patiently, at times even examining his nails. When he turned to look at Sirius and Albus both had cotton balls stuffed into their ears. Harry smiled back to them he gave a thumbs up and swung his attention back to the profane portrait. Mrs Black had stopped as she witnessed how her words her not affecting the young man in front of her and even worse, he was smiling. If looks could kill Harry would of been dead, she yelled one more time "Kreacher remove this foul disgusting treacherous half blood from the noble house of Black this instant."

Kreacher appeared but looked to be in a quandary as he looked to his mistress and then back at the wizard that had promised to fulfill his vow. Harry saved him, as he took the pause to throw in his own "Such a kind greeting from the esteemed matriarch of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, no wonder our distinguished house has fallen on such dark times. Led astray by a pretentious half-blood, sired by a squib and mudblood, oh woe is our house, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight as you have led us to our downfall."

Every portrait had his undivided attention "He killed Master Regulus of our noble house, and then marked one of ours with a brand like a merfolk slave, and you!" He pointed his finger at the quiet portrait, that now started to tremble "Encouraged it, selling off our pure blood to the sweet talking, back stabbing self proclaimed dark lord like a little firstie. And then to a Malfoy of all things, she sold our blood to a french imp with thoughts of grandeur, a Nott would of been better even a Longbottom would of been kinder still." He looked around the assembled hall "We stand as one for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Toujours Pur!" He shouted and the rallying call was repeated around the hallway. He finished "Always pure, but is it by blood or belief in ourselves. The Noble blood of Black runs through these very veins, and through few others now as the dark lord has vanquished our house from within. A french upstart, a childless branded slave, a blood-traitor or a half-blooded Potter are our choice for succession. If I didn't think you had any wisdom to share with the future generations I would rip the wall off this landing and be done with you forever. I am the current heir to the Noble House of Black, the half-blooded Potter and I say it is time to forgive the members of our house but to cast vengeance on the self proclaimed dark lord liar that caused it all. Do you support the rightful heir or some squib mudblood cesspool spawn. What say you?"

Harry didn't need to hear it, he knew how it would play out, he had played family values like a well tuned violin, in the end every portrait recognized him as the official heir of the noble and ancient house of black.

A stunned godfather asked "Harry what have you done?"

Harry smiled "You were the heir but never recognized, as the official one we now have complete control of this house, all of it's assets and the loyalty of every painting." He put on a well used smirk "We have a spy network in place, that wants to see Tom Riddle fall."

Sirius took a swallow "Harry, you know, I could, I mean, well, if I met the right woman or she would hold still long enough." he finished with an uncomfortable watery grin.

Harry lost part of his smile, half talking to himself "Why am I always the bearer of bad news." He reexamined his godfather, measuring his news in his mind before spouting "Blanks, you could shoot every load you have, everyday, at every willing target and all you would get is a smoking gun." Melancholy infused his face "Sorry Sirius, it's either me, Bellatrix or Draco. Tonks was cast out and I can't reinstate her as she was cast out by the official head, sort of like a catch 22 scenario. So you could have the other two or.." he left it hanging.

"An old man in a young mans body that looks awfully familiar to my godson." Sirius bantered.

"I can make it up to you." Harry supplied "Wait till we get to tell the others, will get some house elves to get us pensive memories." as Harry giddily clapped his hands, Sirius wasn't far behind. "Get ready Padfoot, it's time to go cause some mischief." A happy glee echoed his statement, as stairs were hit double time.

The aged Headmaster had to inform Harry "The path is always fraught with peril, do you believe in the path you are on." He gave a watery smile "There're others that may suit our purposes."

"It's only been a day, but I think we both can see the benefits of our current path. I don't know what Tom has planned but I do think he now has a knowledge of what happened up to his first death when I destroyed him in limbo." Harry tried to make it sound better "It was a choice, one in which you can't see every implication or it's far reaching effects. I figure the best we can do is plan and stage for a better tomorrow and hope for the best."

Silent reflection followed his words, even the portraits remained silent in the dreary hallway. Not long after it was a peticured Padfoot that sashayed down the staircase. Noticing the silence in the stairway "Okay, so what did I miss."

Harry chuckled at the royal purple billowy dress robes "Not much, definitely not a sense of style."

"What?" Sirius defended "These were the height of fashion back in the eighties."

On closer inspection Harry noticed playful dancing golden nymphs moving along the top and within the borders of the fabric. "To each their own, at least they aren't lime green."

Dumbledore gently mused out loud "I believe I have a set in that exact color, remarkable work if I do say so myself."

Harry didn't know if it was a joke or not, but he laughed anyways. Once the chuckling was over they moved onto the nitty-gritty of what needed to be accomplished today, namely the procurement of some isolated land, and what could be offered. Sirius was most amused since he would be the primary negotiator for the life changing back-up plan.

No one could fathom how Dumbledore had pulled it off, to say it was incredible would be an understatement. They weren't sitting in a managers office or some lowly gold pusher, no they were sitting in the vested golden trading hall of none other than the Honored and Noble Bank President of Gringotts, namely Gringott the Gracious.

The Goblin was about a head shorter than Harry and had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, very long fingers and feet. His voice carried a regal tone to it "We like the appearance of your proposal Lord Black and would gladly do so say for 1 Mithr per square kilometer. What say you?"

Sirius whistled "4,531,163 Knuts Noble Gringott that's asking a lot, 13 Knuts per kilometer sound better." Sirius flatly responded.

"But the time for travel, and the hands focused on the project, 6 Pallas per Kilometer is more than fare."Gringott explained.

Dumbledore dropped in "I could ask Fawkes for a favor, I'm quite sure he would be willing to transport your group and the first cabinet, which we would provide, to the island."

"And we still don't know how long it would take you to throw out some rocks, sprinkle some dirt and call it fare. For what we're asking you to do and for us to give assistance to a groundbreaking project." Sirius did the head math "Instead of 72,114 sickles, a single sickle per kilometer could seal the deal."

"We must eat and provide for ourselves while we work in isolation, 50 hands must eek out a living in such barren conditions, 3 Pallas per kilometer."

"There are underground mountain chains, to simply build upon. Many places have free rich soil that costs nothing to transport or produce. The trees, herbs, flora and fauna come out of our pockets, 8 sickles per kilometer."

"We would have to provide underground structures to connect everything and to get utilities running through the islands, pipe of that size is not free. 1 Pallas per square kilometer. Our time is worth money just as this discussion and planning for this venture."

"If times go as we think they will, we would gladly offer Gringotts one square kilometer of underground mining rights and a silo location so it may continue to do business in a different environment. Gringotts would have to have their own tunnels and access points in place before the build just in case. At one galleon per square kilometer, we would be most interested to begin this joint venture in friendship."

Albus held his breath as this hadn't been discussed to the finer points that a goblin could exploit, and especially as an official offer to the bank president. But luck was with them as any could make out the serious consideration etched on the goblin's face as he bounced this offer around his head and thinking of suitable counter offers. Gringott replied "If you are gracious enough to allow us unlimited mining rights to anything that others could not mine and allowed our bank with all that entails. For the sake of friendship we would entertain an offer of..." He thought of his number and started dividing, keeping the anticipation on his guests faces, in a special place for his future memories "3 Platinas per square kilometer."

Sirius pulled out his trump card "We would like the philosopher's stone incorporated in the building of these water ways and would gladly share these resources with the goblins. Would you consider changing you final offer, Honored Gringott the Gracious."

Now the goblin was the one gasping at what endless abilities could be harvested and achieved within a land such as these, has answer came fast "One Platina per square kilometer for everything discussed and formally agreed upon in binding contract."

Before Sirius could speak, Harry asked "Sorry for interrupting Gringott the Gracious, I only ask this to make sure what we are agreeing upon since between Lord Black and myself we only have combined 319995 Galleons for this whole project or as you say," Harry converted using the Goblin method of banking "34 Mithr, 10 Pallas, 4 Platina and 27 Galleons or 3168 Platina 27 Galleons but would equal to a land the size of 3168 square kilometers if nothing else was needed. But realistically we could only afford maybe half of that with the need of plants, animals, facilities and the like."But for clarification is this agreement in regards to a yearly tax such as rent, ownership with a return to maker clause or outright ownership?" Harry hesitantly asked. "

Unperturbed the pink skinned goblin replied "Of course you may ask Mr Potter, this deal would cover the ownership of said land and then a return to maker as is our custom."

It was Harry that threw in his big fat walled eyed whammy "I see, how much of concession do you think we could get if I could give you a binding oath, that I truly know of consistent multiple future events, culture changes and muggle slash magical advancements for the next one hundred years. What would you offer to a friend with that type of knowledge." He turned his sights onto a gobsmacked goblin "What would you pay me for my knowledge for each year of magical or technical advancement Honored Gringott?"

Gringott didn't need an oath, his honesty crystal hadn't wavered with any of the young mans words " 2 Pallas for each year of knowledge given in pensieve form."

Harry pulled out his trump card grinning "What if I added information on how to prevent the extinction of the goblin race and further pensieve proof of it's impending extinction?"

Gringott looked at his honesty crystal a final time, hoping for the lie. When it didn't waver he jumped out of his seat and shouted "Anything!"

Harry somberly replied "You could offer to introduce me to one of the perfect goblin ladies, maybe the lovely Chargur would consent." At the bewildered look Harry quickly diverted "But all kidding aside, that is the crux of the problem. How can you repay me for the life of your nation and then return what I made as per your custom." He stood up and made to leave "I believe we are done, I'm sorry we couldn't over come our past and reach a mutual benefit."

The president pleaded "Mr Potter we are talking about the lives of an entire nation."

Harry turned "That is another problem Gringott the Gracious. An entire nation that hates wizards, hates me and mine." He looked to the stoic goblin not mixing words "You hate me, because I'm a wizard, because I have a wand, because I'm different, but mostly because I'm not you." Harry huffed "It's disgusting to know who will live or die, and try to get any to compromise to save a life."

Gringott rose, shouting "We could attack first, take control..."

Harry stopped his tirade with one raised hand "I can count on this and have fingers to spare of how many times the goblin nation has survived." He looked him dead in the eye to make sure he was grasping the point " I don't even have to use a hand to count how many times your nation has survived with a first strike, nothing isn't a number, it's a condition."

"What would you ask of us, of me?" The goblin regretfully asked.

"A land where all could live in peace and prosperity, all would contribute in their own way." Harry added impulsively "I even know some tricks to open the earth and letting it's spill it's molten core onto the land to build upon. I could help."

"Intriguing, what is this technique and how could it help if I may be so bold to ask?"

"Well think of the earth as it grows, eventually scientist will discover the core is high pressured gas, surrounded by a liquid water zone. Since this zone comes into contact with an inner crust a boiling area is created right before it with extreme pressure and heat. This heat and pressure need a release and so keeps the mantle heated and pressurized. At 276 kilometers thick it is quite vast, but it is at the ridges where the earth is thinnest. Now with that in mind think of a column of magic shaped like a straw, punching into the thin film of a pressurized seabed." Entranced looks greeted him " You could raise the sea floor easily by however tall your column is but if you angle the top and then shape the mouth like a a thin rectangle, sheets of obsidian could be laid out. But if you open the mouth letting it super cool in the ocean at a greater range you get lava pillows that have greater strength and that could fill in an area quickly. If you combine the two process, it would be like reinforced concrete."

"Has anything like that ever been done before." Sirius inquired.

"Not in this time, but it occurs in nature naturally, the island chain of Hawaii of example."

"How did this come about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Want to win a fight, but you don't dare use an unforgivable, you create something. Welcome to a taste of my mind." Harry answered glumly.

Gringott got an epiphany "This could work, if we could do the rough grid work at night, since we are sensitive to the sun." We explained gently afraid of exposing a weakness "We could mark the areas that needed to be filled, with three down guides, one painted in white would show where not to fill, and the other edges wouldn't matter. Once you had raised the bed to about 200 feet below sea level we could start connecting tunnel sections and lowering them to the foundation. Since 100 feet is the minimum safe depth we could lower domes and such to create expanses, storage areas and caverns. Then you could encase them first with the pillows and then with the obsidian."

"Obsidian deteriorates quickly while in contact with water and is hard and brittle." Harry tried explaining.

"Your part is the rough building and filling, we'll apply the correct attributes when the time is right. Once all the tunnels are in place we will be well above sea level and then you can let the lava pool on top of everything encasing it in heat at around 500 feet..."

Harry exclaimed "It will never cool properly. It will collapse, crumble and disintegrate in a matter of months and everything we are working towards will be washed away within the tide."

"This will not be Atlantis, this will be done right." Gringott rebutted "Terraforming is an acquired art, we've acquired it and leave it as is. After that we'll build hexagonal 5 troll tunnels to crisscross the area for utilities, and then pump them out. Leaks will be noted and fixed to maintain strength and integrity. Once that is completed I would advise preparing for the final product of mountains, harbors, beaches, soil and of course linked up fresh water reservoirs." Looking around to see if anyone would dare interrupt him he continued "Two weeks are needed to establish a microbial presence and after about 3 months transplanted plants, bushes, trees, bees, worms, crickets and ants could be introduced into the first build. Since these colonies reproduce quickly in fertile surroundings, soon thereafter we could add mice, frogs, toads, snakes and owls to the land. In about another 4 months the Eco-system should be stabilized enough to take on larger animals such as deer, unicorns, goats, sheep, and "He mused "Miniature Belted Galloway, Dexter or Highland, maybe all three cows might be best."

Harry had to ask "I would like a secure area away from the animals for aquaponics and mature seed growth."

"What type of fish?"

"Tilapia and certain catfish."

Gringott made a note and then asked "What size of area?"

"5 square kilometers if you please."

The goblin was gobsmacked "That's quite a size of property, what could it produce?"

"Quite a lot actually" Harry chuckled "I've had a smaller system that sat on five acres with a tiered pipe system that could produce a rotating stock of 5000 heads lettuce a week, fish ready for market every 15 to 18 months and 260 bushels of grain, wheat, rice or corn per season. Plus all the seed to do it the following year. In the bottom bed before draining back to the fish I had duckweed growing for the tilapia to eat and then with the over production of tilapia fry the catfish maintained their numbers. Pumps pumped the nitrogen rich water to the top of the 30 foot pipes and then gravity did the rest. The growing pipes were 15 feet long and each pipe could hold 33 plants and on top of the towers I had wind turbine to power the house and business. It was a self contained system."

Gringott whispered "Could I see a peek at a working model?"

"Umm I thought goblins ate meat, roots and fungi, and the system definitely needs sun light." Harry stated matter-of-fact.

"Could it not be harvested at night Mr Potter?"

Harry respond bashfully "And that is why you are the president, but we really still don't have a solution to ownership Gringott the Gracious."

"Oh I believe we do, a joint production would make this a very interesting investment. A land owned by all and beholding to none." The goblin declared.

To which Harry smiled for all to see, and then lowered his chin as he talked in a conspirators voice "What we are building is a sanctuary for all the good our magical world encompasses, including the many varied cultures, history and lives. That includes anything magical that doesn't wish to cause harm to any of the other living magicals. Discrimination will not be tolerated, honor and respect will be a cherished commodity. We'll need secure access, and guidance, will you help us Noble Gringott?"

The goblin looked proud and honored, as he replied "Yes, once it is in writing."

"Then lets get to it!" Sirius barked. Soon laughter in two races joined his exclamation. The long drawn out talks had just begun, but the passion of the first legal draft made the time fly.

As the discussions continued that Harry brought up "Does everyone in the nation go by their full title Honorable Gringott?"

"Have you ever noticed Mr Potter that the motto of Gringotts Wizarding Bank is Fortius Quo Fidelius, a Latin phrase that means 'Strength through loyalty'. That every title is earned and carried with pride. I should be called Nobel, Honorable, Gringott the Gracious, Gringott the Fourth or President as I am entitled and expected Mr Potter."

"I noticed that one of your titles is Gringott the Fourth and that brought another question," Harry asked gently because he didn't want to offend the president "I was once told that goblins only lived till they were 36 years old did the title skip some generations?"

Dark, slanted eyes greeted his question "You have been misinformed two thirty six would closer to the truth my great grandfather Gringott the First founded Gringotts Wizarding Bank in 1474."

"I meant no offense but to clear some confusion on my part, like this part in the contract called ground rent paid to officiating community Honorable Gringott." Harry tried to formulate the question.

"All land is a value of natural resources and natural opportunities should belong equally to all residents of a community, but that members should be permitted to own the value they create. This paradigm can be broadly described as a model of political economy that offers comprehensive solutions to social and ecological problems while relying on principles of land rights and public finance which attempt to integrate economic efficiency with social justice. Does that answer your question Mr Potter?"

Harry smirked "Clear as mud, but I think I have an idea of what is implied. It's like wands, everyone should be allowed to have them even if they are not needed, but for the privilege of having a wand a certain tax needs to be paid to the community for its use. Equality to all but all must pay equally for that privileged."

"Mr Potter that is quite succinctly the best explanation I have ever heard, are you sure you wouldn't like to move into the social arena?" The president said with a smile.

"No Honorable Gringott, but as I said for clarification. What if one member of the community tries to disrupt the process, treason if you will?"

The pink goblin with the pointed beard answered quickly "Death, prompt, public and prudently."

"The reason that I bring this up is because Tom Marvolo Riddle has figured out a way to go against the very natural way of a community, with the creation of horcruxes in historical items and within living containers. The reason I bring this up is there any way Gringott the Gracious that you know of that they could be destroyed but keeping artifacts intact or alive, like myself?"

"To ponder this only takes a second when thought about Mr Potter, transference of the dark soul into a mundane item, our curse breaker's are adapt into doing this. Are you saying that you are a dark item Mr potter?"

Harry pointed to his scar "This is, I'm not."

The goblin smiled which was relieving and frightening "A scar is all, then not to worry you just cut it off with an imbued phoenix teared goblin knife. Was this a trick question Mr Potter?"

Harry genuinely smiled "Of course not Nobel Gringott, something that I didn't know about and was hoping that your nation could help with."

Another smile "There is an established cost associated with any service that Gringotts Wizarding Bank can provide. Some can ill afford it and some can ill afford not to."

"What about the cost for goblin items that have been tarnished with dark magic or family heirlooms?"

"Fee's have been established for everything." He sneered before continuing "For the goblin items a repurchasing fee is based upon the notoriety of the item in question. With preference going to the goblin nation first, family second and then to the general public as a last resort."

"Doesn't the money just go to the goblin nation anyway, that doesn't seem fair?"

Solemnly "Fair has no place in the production of profit, the paid price is given to the original maker of the item, if they have passed then to their family. Preference is established in case of a tie in bidding for the goblin item and goes to the highest bidder." He elegantly pulled out his short sword "Take this sword for example, when I pass Master Bogrod will expect payment for this sword from a member of my family at the original price, which is just and fair. Master Bogrod made this sword exceptionally well, he will never make another like it, it is unique unto itself and expects compensation for the time it took him to make it. But what would happen if my family didn't want the sword or didn't pay the fee that is entitled. If my family didn't want it, it goes back to Master Bogrod for he can sell it again to make ends meet for his exceptional craft. But if my family kept it and didn't pay for it, Master Bogrod himself or his family may starve and his art could die forever and in such time that the sword did come onto the market, who should benefit from the sale, the direct seller that let an art die or the original maker so that his art could possibly flourish in himself or his heirs." He looked Harry in the eye "I think you know the answer Mr Potter."

Smirking Harry happily replied"Just getting a perspective Gringott the Gracious, thank you for your time in explaining this." Clapping his hands once "Well that was refreshing, now what are these grid points all about."

Cuffing the wizard on the shoulder, he happily started explaining why the proposed maps were tied into the contract. It was late into the evening as the trio made it's way into Grimmauld Place chuckling "Can you believe it, my dear cousin Bellatrix with that bastard Lestrange are the richest at just shy of 422 million galleons."

Dumbledore chirped "Yes the Black family has done very well with two daughters marrying wealthy families."

"Well? Are you kidding me? Narcissa and Lucius alone are at, what? 321 million Galleons. It's just a smack in the face of how poor everyone else is."

Harry added his own pound to the matter "Lockhart is richer than you, as the head of the whole black family is more than forty thousand behind that fraud and I hear he has a new novel coming out to boot, 'Who Am I?'. I'm quite sure his fans will storm Flourish and Blotts just to own a copy."

Albus chided "I don't think they have a fiction section Harry?"

"Harry kept on laughing "Sure they do, they could place it next to all that fiction written about me, from what I hear."

Sirius had a thought tickle the back of his brain, he decided to scratch "Harry were you serious about being introduced to a goblin girl. Especially that, what was her name... Chargur?"

Harry scoffed "You've never seen a mature goblin female. I know because if you did, that is all you would ever talk about. You'd sell your eye-teeth just to be introduced."

""All kidding aside, I'm not dense. So are they beautiful?" Sirius implored

Harry face palmed "The mantle of the Earth isn't as dense. But besides that, think of wit beyond measure, brilliantly intelligent, funny as hell and a beauty that would make most veela seem plain."

"I call bullshit!"

"If I had the money, I would bet everything I own that Flitwick's parents were probably a goblin father and a humanoid witch, maybe even veela."

"And if I had the money I would take that bet, just for it to exist. Now explain!"

"In goblin society the females control everything. Certain males are destined for banking, but most are entirely assorted depending on their genetics and aptitude tests. You cannot cheat genetics, some are instantly enrolled into banking just by their birth weight."

The voice of reason asked "And how do you know this Harry?"

"Third wife." Which left two shocked faces "She was a wonder, great with our kids, finances, running the house. All I had to do was work." Harry smiled sheepishly "And work I happily did."

An overgrown child had this to say "But goblins are quite, how should I say this... ugly! There I said it."

"The women aren't. A diminutive stature is perfect to seem non-threatening in a banking environment or any type of confined work for that matter. Notice that Gringott was very stocky, eloquent and one of the tallest you've probably ever met." Two nods greeted his statement "Gold isn't the only thing goblins have protection for, but banking is a symbiotic ruse." With a wistful look on his face he continued "Think of the perfect mental woman, with pale skin, with curves that go on forever and an ample packaging to birth and feed their healthy brood. Amazing, I'll tell you that!"

"So Chargur was your third wife?"

"Chargur was..." an image danced in his mind. Her short, raven-black hair was styled in a pixie cut. Her belly was distended to accommodate their daughter-to-be; her breasts were engorged in preparation for their purpose; and her skin, beneath a hint of moonburn and a elegant dose of skillfully applied makeup, was suffused in the characteristic glow of advanced pregnancy. All in all, she was the epitome of beauty, she bore little resemblance to the awkward goddess of her youth and it brought a smile to Harry's lips before grinning evilly "No my seventh and Gringott's favorite daughter. " Harry good naturally cackled at remembering the President's first introduction to the situation.

Sirius tonelessly whistled "How they must shine?"

"What are going on about?"

"Diamond bollocks, James would be so proud." Sirius laughed so hard he went into a coughing fit.

Albus caught off guard wind spit, Harry laughed uproariously all the while patting his godfather on the back. Soon two fell on the floor like teenagers in giggle fits, trying to catch their composer but losing it every time they still saw the face palmed Albus shaking his head and muttering.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: 02.11.1994

The morning had Harry sitting at Gryffindor's table, nibbling on some brekkers, when out of the blue a voice broke the calm. One ginger in particular stumbled teeth over tongue "Oi Harry, look I apologize for what I said yesterday. But you should of told us sooner, s'kay?"

The red wasn't expecting the flat response "No."

Looking gobsmacked "But um, why?"

Harry put down the innocuous banger, before it got a piece of his ire "Apologies are a device to make a perpetrator feel social absolution. While in no way feeling morally repentful. Even a unfelt sorry would of been better after being called a liar by my so called best friends lips. So a 'No' is completely acceptable response to your disingenuous apology."

The outraged flummoxed expression that graced Ron's face was priceless cross to news of the Chudley Cannons disbanding and a cork suppository being inserted. Hermione overhearing the path of the conversation tried to help, it didn't go well "Ron you could truly try saying your sorry and mean it."

The situation quickly escalated as poor Ron burst "Stick with your books, always telling us what to do, when to study, making schedules..."

Tear pools were already forming in her eyes, Harry had to do something, he physically interjected a hand in front of the rant, and started talking calmly "This isn't the time to make this an all or nothing kind of day. Just drop it Ron, what matters most is our friendship you dumb lummox." Harry did what Harry did best and comforted his friend as a best friend should.

Ron stormed off to the end of the table mumbling "Ass." and sat with Seamus and Dean, occasionally throwing glances at Harry and Hermione.

With the tears away, Harry stroked her hair "He didn't mean it, he's just upset. Someday, he'll realize how special you truly are and then you'll look back at this day and say I'm glad we got that out of the way'. You'll see."

A little pink entered her cheeks as she gently asked a question "Harry did we ever?"

Catching quick he answered fast "It's always mostly been Ron for you, I guess you like, you know, arguing, how he can surprise you with simple acts, validating the things you do," Harry laughed out loud as a thought struck him "And you always have something to do, to try and fix him."

She slapped his arm playfully as she moved away "God Harry, you're just terrible."

"True though." Her cheeks flushed again as Harry went on "We don't know why we like and love the people in our lives the way we do, we just do."

Changing the subject "So plans today?"

"Give him some time to cool off, read up a bit and take a look at the paper when it comes. Finishing brekkers might be nice if I had some news to go with it." As if on cue Hedwig swooped in and carried the daily prophet. "Thanks girl." was the instant reply with a scratch on her neck and some fresh bacon in her beak. "Crap" soon followed.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"400 dead in chemical explosion."

"Do you think Voldemort had something to do with it?"

"I think some of his crew is because of the facts." Harry ticked off with his fingers "One it's in the prophet even though it involved muggles, two he needs resources that most magicals wouldn't understand and three he's a manipulative, conniving, evil bastard that would get off on just this type of shit."

Hermione crossed her arms "Language Harry." At his look she stated "But I'll concede the points. So what now?"

"Can't change the facts, so I guess I'll go up to the library and do some light reading."

Hermione placed a condescending hand to his forehead "Should we ask Pomfrey, make sure you're not coming down with something?"

"Just for that I'm not going to share my books." Harry stated with a pout and some childishly crossed arms.

"Oh do tell what wonderful books you shall be choosing today." Hermione smiled "I didn't even know you could read until the end of the semester for first year."

Harry stuck out his tongue in a childish first reply. "Ha ha, so funny, well laugh at this." Harry handed over a piece of parchment for her to peruse.

Hermione took a quick glance but then got lost in the titles as she started whispering them under her breath, as her eyes grew.

Defense Against Maleficium (Dark Arts/Sorcery)

Study of Animism

Study of the Pantheon of Paganism

Culture Studies of Folk Magic and Religion

Proper Understanding of Ceremonial and Ritual Magic

Druid History

Writings of Hermetism

Compact Kabbalah

Nagual and Animagus Study

Psychonautics and Tantra's of the Mind

Reiki and Homeopathic Healing

Classical Seidhr Sorcery

Advance Runes, Symbolism and Sigil Magic

Sex Magic

Societal and Political Law with focus on Thelema and Wiccan Practices

White Magic Tutorial

She pursed her lips as she read each title again silently "Harry this is incredible."

"Flatter me all you like, you lost your chance." She gave him a look "Nope." She gave him another "It's not going to work. Nothing you can say will make me share with you."

"I'll do the cross referencing." She plied.

Harry stood up "What? Are you going to sit around and eat all day? There's books to find and read." Hermione gave him a gobsmacked look "No running in the halls but I'll race you up to the library. Go!" He left at a racewalkers pace, Hermione soon followed after him.

It had been a few hours, Hermione was frustrated "Harry most of these books don't even exist. Where'd you come up with this list?"

Looking over his book of Cultural Studies, Harry caringly smiled "Who said all these books were in this library. If you want I could conjure one of them up for you. I'm just here for the ambiance." Harry got a mischievous glint in his eye "So what did you want a crack at first? Runes, Rituals or Sex Magic?"

The flush to her cheeks, did take the sting out of her "Prat" comment as she quietly asked for "The book on Psychonautics if you please." Which he did and the room stayed quiet as they both became absorbed in their respective tomes.

After a quick lunch they returned to the library, but before Harry had a chance to pick up his book Hermione asked "I could help you with the training for the tournament, I don't think Ron is going to help until he get's over his current spell."

"With five brother's of exceptional character and accomplishments, I understand. So your asking for the job are you?"

Hermione nodded as she smirked "Quite a bit to do, is there anything you'd like to focus on?"

Harry shook his head "Only you Mione would think that I need to study." At her confused look, Harry gently explained "I've graduated many times, you don't have to sit classes to take your O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. or to take the O.W.L. at all."

"Started explaining Mister."

"Not everyone goes to Hogwarts, not just because of the financial hardship but also because of the family separation. It is completely acceptable to do independent study and then pay the fee's to take the required tests for accreditation."

"You mean I could be at home studying and performing magic and that would be entirely acceptable."

Harry burst her bubble "Only if one of your parents is a magic user, that is the stipulation." He explained quickly at her disheartened look "Someone in the household must to be able to reverse the wand work for safety and also in case of accidents. It's a good rule."

"The great Harry Potter preaching about rules now."

"What can I say, I'm a safety bunny."

"So are you training for when Voldemort comes back then?"

"No sense really." Was the cryptic response.

"Oh no, you're explaining that bit mister."

Harry sighed "First of all my core is not strong enough to cast every spell." At her confused look her went into to teaching mode "Think of your magic as an inflated balloon that gets slowly refilled through a pressurized check valve." As her eyes drifted towards the image he moved on "Now certain spells require a certain amount of magic, if your 'balloon' doesn't contain the amount needed you simply can't perform it. But on the other side if you use up everything in the balloon with little spells it takes longer to fill back up because of the drain." At her questioning gaze he answered the unspoken question "A balloon that is half-way filled is easier to fill than one that is empty. Try blowing up a balloon while it rests on your hand. Doesn't work. You have to mold it, give it more energy to start it off, your magic core is the same."

"Mister Potter our own private instructor." Was her attempt at comedy.

"I could, I have, but training really isn't necessary. Your magic isn't a muscle to exercise, with proper use it can become more elastic to hold more magic and with proper maintenance of the check valve, better access. But when it comes to Tommy-boy." Harry stopped cold.

"What Harry, What?"

"He's just too good. It's not just his reserves, it's his finesse, application, precision and ultimate execution of every spell at his disposal."

"Just train harder, won't that work."

"At this exact moment in time, I don't have the muscle memory. But that is not what is stopping me, he'll win every head on confrontation if I go bull heading. My gift is the obscure, lateral attacks that cut through prepared defense and offense, misdirection if you will."

"So oh master of misdirection, quick tip on how to do so?"

"Confidence, focus on the basics, get him involved by making it personal, anger and surprise are great tools. Use everything at you disposal, whether it be props to yourself, dazzle them with bullshit. And finally never reveal your trick, your secrets and never leave anything half way."

"I believe a demonstration is in order, dazzle me."

Harry shrugged "Just remember you asked for it. Just to give you a fighting chance, since your a friend, are you ready?"

With a quick nod of her head, she prepared herself, Harry began "Erm...Besides freeboobing could you at least cross your legs, those white cotton knickers aren't leaving much to imagination."

That's all it took, she instantly looked down, to confirm everything was in order and thankfully hidden. When she looked back up, even though is had just been a very brief glance Harry was big grinning "And what has you all smiley Mister Potter."

"Well that is part of the trick, never reveal your secrets."

She crossed her arms "Spill it now, I know where you sleep and how often too."

Harry kept smiling "And what are you going to do, use some random article to punish me with. Because your wand feels so great dangling in my hand right now." with that he demonstrated how twirling her wand was in fact, easy.

That's when she noticed, she reached for "Hey give that back, how'd you do that."

"Told you, I don't reveal secrets."

"Harry?" She used her determined implore tone.

It worked "For you, I'll break the rules. First of all, this entire environment is controlled. A young girl would be more focused on confirming her discretion than a friendly test. The guess was based on the probable likelihood of age, personality, and expectation. Your 15, your a layered personality whose is mostly in the camp of the duty fulfiller which is typically a traditionalist, your innocent and not expecting an encounter with sexy time. These helped formulate the guess and of course the question, " Which caused the young lady to blush "The distraction was used to obtain the wand with a silent 'Accio' at the correct time when you where most distracted and the rest is now history."

"A traditionalist wouldn't fall into the camp of your other guess, since we are talking about it."

"I said mostly," Another look from her and he was rambling on "Since you're young, young ladies like to keep secrets, want to feel admired, to feel sexy, but ultimately want to be respected, appreciated and wanted for who they are. Men like to visualize erotic thoughts and I enjoyed asking the question. Moving on." The blush moved to crimson, Harry helped "Someday you're going to be old, have wrinkles, varicose veins and surrounded by love."

"Doesn't seem to bother you."

"I'm an old man. Every step on the path of life is needed, this is just another step. Accept that and you'll never have any problem." Harry added with a smile "I've been dominating the conversation, and in turn controlling it. Why don't you take over for a bit."

"If you weren't such a caustic old man, I'd be so holding your hand right now or at least punching you. Now give me my wand back, please." Harry smiled as he gave back Hermione her first and favorite magical device, without to much teasing.

"Well, since you are being such a humanitarian, how would you like to learn about other magical civilizations." She nodded her head enthusiastically "Let's start with house-elves, did you know Tom Riddle embedded a false memory in Hokey as he himself had murdered Smith for some artifacts. This led me to an interesting thought..." Harry and Hermione discussed many things well into the day until it was Madam Pince herself that had to inform them it was time for dinner.

One their way down Hermione informed Harry that she had to spend a penny and he didn't need to wait up. Harry in turn strode into the great hall alone only to have disparaging looks tossed his way as he entered. It was a mixed bag but most were coming from Hufflepuff, as Harry took a seat he asked the twins "What gives with the looks."

One twin looked over to the intended direction and shrugged his shoulders "Even after the announcement, some of the Hufflepuffs feel like your stealing their thunder."

Another twin clapped him on the shoulders "No worries though, Cedric has been working on the Puffs to get it right, so you should be in the clear."

"And the other tables?"

"Basic jealousy, pure and simple."

The other twin added a commentary "Of course it doesn't help that Ickle Ronniekins has his own bug to deal with."

"Sorry about this guys, I didn't mean..." Harry tried.

George waved him off "Not your fault if our Ronnie isn't immunized, just means he needs a little pranking added to his life style to become fortified against it."

Fred rubbed his head in mock thought "I wonder who could be so gracious to help him out."

Harry did his own patting "If you could, that'd be great."

"No worries, every time you get put in the limelight poor Ronnie gets a sudden case. It must be because of having to compete with his two extraordinary brothers."

"Best looking of the bunch if you ask me." Chimed Fred.

Hermione had come in and made her presence known "Budge over, actually I think it has to do with all five."

"Oh did you hear that Fred, compliments from Miss Granger."

"I do believe I'm going to faint, catch me George."

Under her breath "Twits." Which earned some chuckles but not as many as the two faux clowns in Gryffindor robes with their pantomime of distress.

As dinner moved on to the actual eating Hermione asked a question for only Harry to hear "Since you arrived has anything really changed much?"

"Moody and some things in the background, nothing much, why?"

"Well if you willing to share some memories, I'm quite sure the Headmaster would be willing to share his pensieve." She saw his eyes narrow and went on the defensive "It could be great for learning. And Of course the excitement of different times..."

Harry stopped her process "It's not the sharing, it's the location. I only share when I'm sure it's a secret. And..." He looked around conspiratorially "Doesn't look secure."

"Sorry Harry."

"No worries."

Changing paths "So what's for tomorrow?"

"Six more days." Fred was on it "Pick-up games, see if everyone is fit. The years a bust for quidditch, but there's always next."

"I'm game - what ya say Harry?" Asked George.

"I'd give it a go, just to change things up, mind you." Harry twisted his torso "Hermione?"

"hmm?" She hummed noncommittally, until she saw Harry staring at her "Huh, what?"

"Care to try your hand as some quidditch?" Asked Harry in earnest.

"Umm No!" she quickly said.

"Afraid of heights there Miss Granger?" asked a curious twin.

"No, just gravity." She line stated.

Harry started the tune "Don't go leapin' out of buildin's, In the middle of the night. It's not the fall but landin', That'll alter social standin'. So go first and ask your father, And I'm sure he'll set you right..."

Fred picked up " Sayin' "Take her in your arms, And tell her that you love her. Take her in your arms, And hold that woman tight." he glanced at Alicia.

George leaned in for the duet " Won't you take her in your arms, And tell her that you love her." he in turn glanced at Angelina.

The male side of the table took up the chorus "If you're going to love a woman, Then be sure and do it right." Many glances had been exchanged by the end of the song, but eventually it ended in laughter. With girls snickering and guys good-naturally patting others on the back.

Seamus was all over it "Oi, that's a bit of alright there." Stated the Irish lad "Go for another."

The chorus came in hot and fast, with other tables joining in for; Whiskey in the Jar, Finnegan's Wake, Water is Alright in Tay, Mrs McGrath, Rocky Road to Dublin, and Finnegan's Wake . When Seamus started the first line Bugger Off hands quickly clamped over his mouth, and started searching for teachers. They found a few with scandalized looks, with clear intention showing on their faces that it was time for bed. The students didn't need to be asked and quickly made haste to find their respective dorm.

Seamus was cuffed enough times that his ears looked like a strawboys on a wedding eve. And the one time he got his mouth started, he was casually threaten that if he did it again that the 'fairies of the floor' would be able to carry him off on his wedding day, his last comment with a heavy Irish accent summarized succinctly the atmosphere "Whale oil beef hooked." He remained very quiet and very still for the remainder of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04: Spendthrift Days

For the rest of their week off, things stayed generally quiet for the students with a couple of pick up games played out on the pitch. Players rotated in based on pitch time, and even the other two schools pulled out some restless souls. Sirius and Albus coordinated with the goblins in setting and confirming final plans for the land and looking for a secure form of transport. The teachers ran about under the guise of planning a tournament while in truth planning and brainstorming the new initiative. Harry contented himself with a cool exterior of collecting horcruxes in unobtrusive off hour ways. And in the daytime carried the facade of happiness to leave school politics in the hands of those more capable. That all changed on his way Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, by a casual call.

"Well, well, Scar head, like my new button, even a blood traitor like yourself can understand it." Draco tapped his button, to draw Harry's eyes to the "Support Cedric Diggory - The Real Hogwarts Champion" in luminous red letters, as those gathered around chuckled loudly with Draco at his witty ribbing.

As Harry read the last flashing glowing green letters of 'Potter Stinks' he let his fist fly fast and loose, It was a stunned Malfoy rubbing his aching jaw and staring into the burning eyes of hate above him that first caught his attention. It was the voice he heard afterwords that was so terrifying.

"Listen to me well Malfoy, deep inside the forbidden forest there is a hidden Acromantula colony, that would have a camper dismembered in scant seconds. That said survivalist would buried up to their neck in it, so to speak, would just be the best present ever." He locked eyes with Draco, as magic rolled off of him "You get in my way ever again, we're going camping." Harry leaned down to the trembling lad, his hollow green eyes never blinking, as a single finger started tapping onto Draco's button to illustrate Harry's point. With the steady clacking of his nail to metal, Harry whispered ominously "You read me Malfoy or am I being to obtuse for you." When Draco vehemently nodded and shook his head, Harry stepped over him and went on his way.

Snape eased out a strangled breath, from fifty feet away he had started doing something he hadn't done in almost thirty years, pray. Praying that he wouldn't have to inform his godson's parents of his terminal case of death. To see Harry Potter stalk away wasn't a testament, it has a mercy that he was thankful for. That young man, he noted, was no longer a gamin cavorting amongst his peers, he was a predator with nothing to lose. And every fool knows you don't go poking a cornered dragon when their teeth are itching. With prickled gooseflesh he cursed under his breath once more, as he now classed the assembled group below a flubberworm's intelligence. If this kept up, he swore to himself he would have to invest in fire whiskey, wizard wireless and some good books, because vacant dorms didn't need a head of house. He cursed silently to himself one last time as he moved to go berate the group.

His words reeked of sarcasm "Mister Malfoy which house are you sorted into?"

Not entirely catching the tone Draco quickly responded with a hint of pride and confusion as he rose from the ground, carelessly brushing off some twigs and grass "Slytherin Professor?"

"Then please stop proudly displaying Gryffindor traits." He turned to the rest in turn "If I see another trait that doesn't boast Slytherin's proud heritage and standards, a month with Filch should correct it. Am I understood?" Emphatic nods greeted his statement, he cast a quick Muflato "When thinking ahead, detailed planning is essential in obtaining your goals. Not just having the pieces to proceed, but the understanding of the cause and effect of those actions. If you would of had other houses display the badges, unbeknownst to them of their full range, with sticking charms, you could of worked your agenda from the shadow, and your chance of success would of been better or at least gave you countless more hours of enjoyment at the expense of your target. Remember this in the future, dismissed."

This group wasn't the only observers of Harry's direct actions and they too decided that a wide berth was in order, especially since they had their next class with him. For the rest of the school week this was the mode of operandi and it worked exceedingly well until double potion class of the eleventh.

Draco had taken Snape's words to heart, sixth year potions had just wrapped up and he was waiting in the wings with a surprise. Fourth year was all about antidotes and Draco was in desperate need to have something cured.

Class hadn't started yet and he used three cultivated and cultured allies towards his cause. Pansy started first "Pot-Harry I'm so sorry about the other day, In hindsight I shouldn't of been so mean. I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" She batted her eyelashes as she pulled out the known male weapons to charming effect.

"Harry studied her critically "I accept your apology as it is intended Miss Parkinson and would only ask for a brief measure of time, with proper chaperones of course." He turned to two girls that had been slowly encroaching his table, He addressed Greengrass first "Would you and Miss Davis please accept this responsibility, I would ask this as a personal favor within reason."

Favors were the building blocks of Slytherin house, a favor was not something easily turned away or scoffed at, especially from the unrealized political powerhouse of the boy-who-lived. "It would be an honor to ensure proper decorum is addressed and followed at all times, I accept Mr. Potter." Stated the recognized princess of Slytherin.

Tracy threw out a cursory approach with a thumb "Yeah, what she said."

When three heads turned toward Pansy, they caught a flustered look that skitted across her face. This had all been for a distraction and now here she was trying to figure out the best way to withdraw and still maintain some discretion "I really don't know when I'll have any available time. Maybe sometime after the break."

Harry offered "Or the next Hogsmead weekend, 10 minutes is not to much to ask is it."

She internally grumbled as she thought of spending one extra minute with the infuriating blood-traitor "We'll just have to see when the day is upon us won't we Mr Potter?"

"Look forward to it Miss Parkinson" He tipped his head "Ladies. I do believe class is about to start."

As if on cue. "Return to your seats, and open your books to the page about Wit-Sharpening." He looked scathingly around the classroom "As I have no doubt that most in this class are in dire need." After another intimidating glance, he scribbled directions up on the chalk board "Remember to properly grind up the scarab beetle..." As many were taking notes, and not many eyes had met his own "Well what are you waiting for, get to it!" 

Draco was giggling to himself, the girls had distracted Potter perfectly. 'Transfigured puss caterpillars, that were sprinkled with some vampire dust, brown recluse and black spitting thick tail scorpion venom. The coup de grace was the powdered porcupine quills that had been discreetly placed in the mortar. Ginger root would add to the potency but the armadillo bile would be the catalyst to the complexity, all he need do is wait. And make sure not to make eye contact with a certain Potion Professor to ensure his plan paid out exceedingly well.

It was well into the later part of the fifth period when things started to go pear shaped inside Harry and Hermione's cauldron. Hermione remained calm as she simply stated "This isn't right it should be softly bubbling with a silvery dark orange shimmer. " She reread her notes out loud "Step six, mix armadillo bile until the potion is purple, we did that." She checked that off her mental checklist "Seven allow potion to simmer for 10 minutes, done. and then add ginger root until the potion is a dark orange." She looked at what had been added of the ginger root "Did you stir clockwise or widdershins, Harry?"

"Clockwise of course, this isn't my first broom ride Hermione." Harry explained with a hint of exasperation.

"This doesn't make sense, maybe it needs more ginger or maybe the potency of one of the ingredients was inadequate. What do you think?" asked the categorical cohort.

"I believe we are about to get a zero for the class with the way Professor Snape is stalking over here." was the clerical reply.

True to form the Potion master was soldier stalking towards the duo "Unable to follow the simplest of directions again Potter. Maybe we should pair you with Weasley so you stop destroying Granger's academic standing."

This is what Draco had been waiting for, he kept the grin hidden as he knew his godfather's favorite trick. His ears waited for it, knowing that the living matter even though transfigured within the concoction would be a volatile combination when combined with- "Evanesco!" was sweet music to his clamoring ears.

Was it instinctual, Harry didn't know. But deep within, his sense were tingling with the inherent danger of the situation, he followed his gut. In a split second between the spell and the action, Harry hurled his body on top of bubbling mass. It saved the two gawked onlookers as the entire confined contents blew all over him with enough force to buckle his sternum. Pandemonium ensued when he landed as the mordacious mix started eating whatever it touched, namely his clothes, skin, lab equipment, floor, it was not pretty.

Severus did what came naturally to him, prioritized control. Salve swapped, clothes cremated, decency draped, students settled, healer and authority advised. All within moments, Albus was on the scene with Harry whisked away to the infirmary and the Headmaster taking full control of the situation.

"Stupid, selfless Gryffindor..." came the voice.

"Severus please." came the gentle chide before "Everyone shall remain seated, as all personal items are to be scanned and collected to be deemed safe." He turned to Severus "If you would Professor and the portraits please."

The Potion Master made quick work of the request as some students started to grumble about the unfairness of the request. Snape nipped it "We are all only to happy to concede to your wishes Headmaster so we may continue with the rest of our day," He added a word that could of meant many things to many souls. "Productively."

With things now moving along, Albus took stock of those fidgeting, or acting demurely, he narrowed his search to a corner. "I'll see students in groups of four, would it be to much of an imposition to use your office in the meantime to conduct private interviews Professor Snape?"

"Of course Headmaster." Severus quickly responded "Who would you like to see first?"

"Mister Malfoy and Misses Davis, Greengrass and Parkinson if you please." Startled heads greeted his request and shuffling feet commenced forthwith.

The gloomy and dimly-lit room was a hard welcome to the four apprehensive students. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars filled with slimy, revolting things, such as bits of animals and plants, floating in potions of varying colors all adding to the eerie and ominous factor. The office had a fireplace with a small holder of floo powder on the mantle. And In the corner was a sealed cupboard probably containing Professor Snape's private stock of Potions ingredients. Albus conjured two benches and then moved around the desk, guiding the students with his flowing hands. After they were seated he paid attention to body language before proceeding "What ever shall we talk about, would one of you like to begin, before I have to take drastic action."

Tracy didn't need the pressure, she spouted "No one supposed to get hurt sir, It was just supposed to be a joke."

"And who said it was a joke Miss Davis."

Quick eyes pointed to Draco, who uneasily shifted in his seat "Care to explain Mister Malfoy?" asked the gentle Headmaster.

"It was just supposed to give them a little color, I didn't think it was going to do that." Draco answered with truth dripping from every word.

"I see." The stern Headmaster turned his gaze towards the young ladies "And did any of you three realize what the result of this prank might be?" Three anxious heads shook from side-to side. "Very well, since you have disclosed your culpability, you three are excused." He pointed at the three young ladies who were barely hiding their slight trembles "and shall report to your Head of House for the proper assigning of points and detentions. You may leave." The three young ladies didn't even look back as they scrambled to get out of the office.

"And what's to be my punishment, Headmaster." Draco asked carefully.

"That is the question isn't Mister Malfoy." Albus looked sternly at the uneasy young man "And to surmise; first it all depends on whether Mr Potter lives through his injuries, and secondly it shall not be my decision to make. The Aurors have been notified and you shall enjoy the hospitality that they can provide."

"Over a stupid prank! No one else has ever had to have the Aurors called on them." Draco voiced as he rose.

"And that is the dilemma Mr Malfoy, none of the other instances were meant to cause bodily harm, intent to kill a student." He gently rebuked rising from the desk "That is a very grave difference." Draco looked like he was trying to gulp down a very difficult concept, the Headmaster continued "It is a foolish man that displays all his cards, but I can say with certainty that you shall be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft as is my right. Where you go from there will be left up to the Aurors and the Wizengamot. Good day to you Mister Malfoy, you are excused."

Draco was dumbstruck to the nth degree, even the dismal wasn't registering. Draco Lucius Malfoy was no longer a student of Hogwarts. He would have to complete his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s either through private study or foreign school. And that would only be possible if the Aurors didn't find evidence against him. 'If' wasn't looking that good, right at the moment. But there was a solution, he was only expelled as long as the current Headmaster remained or a judicial decree of reinstatement or innocence. Which could be easier to obtain than the later, to be sure. Draco reassured himself that a little break was well in order and even refreshingly embraced at this juncture of his life.

As the young man left unaware, Albus shook his weary head 'Another lost from the light' he whispered on the breeze in his mind. He had no doubts that Draco thought he was above repercussion, legilimency withholding. Maybe delusion was a family trait, he didn't know. But he knew one thing for certain, Draco was in for a rude awakening, the Aurors would surely see to that. As he collected his thoughts he made great strides to get to the infirmary, barely sparing brief pause at the anticipated looks, a few words were spared "The rest of you are free to go about your day." As the clattering of books and parchment moved around the room, Albus addressed the schools Potion master "Feel free to join me Severus, I believe we have a long night in store for us."

With barely a nod of acknowledgment, the two were off in search of a wounded comrade.

It was later in the evening, a group of ill matched persons watched in turmoiled fascination as a frantic Poppy pushed healers from St Mungos to excel. The stately matron left no room to broach of whom was in charge.

The observers noted another rotating shift clambering to do her bidding or in some cases stay out of her way. The healer was at her wits end as she had literally held Harry's heart in her caring hands, no less than three times to resuscitate one of her favorites. The open cavity was the first issue addressed but in hind sight it wasn't the most direr. Blood had to be rerouted a number of times due to the neck being exposed down to the cord in some places. As wounds were closed others would open as transfigured bits would revert to their original form, and most of the pieces were extremely toxic. 

She sighed in frustration as another step back was needed as ground was lost again, it was a nightmare under hoof. Little victories were silent celebrations as the unimaginable was now slowly becoming a reality, they were winning.

The boy-who-lived was still living, fighting for breath with an open wound and skin that looked like marbled innards slapped upon a crimson churned tarmac.

Minerva winced as another gurgle escaped her deformed cub. She had witnessed the act of fortitude before, but never in one so young or so male. Many men had the shortness of mind and experience to claim they could handle the birth of a child. If Harry Potter ever made the boast she'd be expecting the wee barm in swaddled clothes before night's end. She was aghast at what he went through, with no potion or spell to reduce the pain, in the fear it would interfere with their work, Potter had been conscious for most of the ordeal. Never a twitch, just the rasping of strangled warbled sounds that leaked from his throat. His one eye, a true sign of the trauma he was muddling through. As it went through stages of alertness, grimaces and the horror of fixed. The healers worked as she played her part in providing temporary stints, bits and bobs, anything they asked for to save their magic for the task at hand.

In a far corner another professor worked in a fevered pace, as potions danced merrily to do his bidding. At any one time, up to five were juggled with barely a trace of stress, as he became the master that few had ever witnessed.

At the door hungry eyes peaked and prodded, searching for details or flatly told to stay out of the way. Immediate family and allies were kept informed of pertinent facts, even the boys guardians were told as is their right. The hint of concern in his aunt's eyes was quickly squashed as she returned to her stance to never show any interest in her nephew's well being.

Amelia Bones, director of the Auror Corps had been specifically asked to be an impartial observer. Cornelius hadn't held back in calling in favors once he caught wind of who had been involved.

Lucius had been adamant in regards to his precious sons release from custody. A pleasure denied him as proper protocol had been cited so many times, the man's face was blemished from paper-cuts. Amelia scoffed at the image as she shored her decor back together. She whispered to the weathered man "How much longer do you think?"

"Hopefully by morning." Sighed the weary Headmaster "The chairs at least are more comfortable, compared to the floor in my experience."

"All because of a harmless prank?" Amelia queried.

"I may in no way imply to either side until the facts are presented in an official capacity." Quickly stated Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

Amelia lowered her voice "Unofficially Albus, I need an inroad on this."

"As two colleagues, simply stated this was one young man trying to kill another, disregarding any consequences and completely under the guise of a childhood joke gone wrong."

"Witnesses?"

"None, but the portraits properly reported the incident. Suffice to say that alone would be enough to uphold the expulsion, even though he'll plead his innocence." Albus finished with a heavy heart.

"You think the Wizengamot will dismiss the charges?"

"I would wish no, but they will look for any opportunity to do so. Deferring to the wind of cautionary prudence instead of right."

"Completely free, a true testament to our society." Amelia added scornfully with a hint of disbelief.

"No he will wish so. Harry James Potter heir apparent to the House of Potter and entitled holder to many other accolades will issue a formal blood feud at the least." Albus flatly stated.

"He's only fourteen."

"It is his right, even if he doesn't know about it. I would be inclined, as are others, to properly inform him."

"What have you heard?"

"Unofficially?" With a nod he began once again "A godfather has already withdrawn an oath from the family, lines will be set and a great divide will form. All Potter's and allies will not do business with any that a Malfoy will have. In the end, I see only two outcomes." With urging he resumed "Either a duel or war, I foresee troubled times for young Draco."

"The other side of the coin is fraught with danger, don't count Malfoy out. With all his historically open alliances with many dark and neutral families, wealth the likes of avarice envy, what could Harry really do?"

"Harry Potter is the first wizard in recent memory to have openly supported negotiations with the goblin nation, a respected friend and trusted confidant no less."

"Un-bloody-fucking-believable!" Came the sharp reply.

"Indeed." Was the cryptic and knowing response.


	5. Bad News Sunshine, The Puppy is Dead

[A/N:] UPDATE

Well here we are, and you been wondering where the update is, why don't he write... A goblin macro program ate it., I kid you fucking not. As hindsight is 20/20, and with that written, never combine any macro with Openoffice Writer.. Why you may ask? Because if you have it synched with a timer it not only changes names, locations in the later chapters it utterly annihilates any and all of the previous and current written word with useless symbols of hexadecimal pigeon shit. Worse than trying to unfist a five gallon bucket of squid with a rabid crack monkey hanging off your shoulder in the smoldering recess of a guano infested bat cave.

So what does this mean, you might inquire. As I type this, I'm try to unfuck the pregnant sperm whale with little too no success. I've now downloaded my own stuff from fanfiction, a cute task in an of itself. and am in the process of reconstituting the gruel of my artistic plagiarized endeavor. This story will somehow live. To once again breath fire, burp and leave crusties on your couch or at least kill time in-between something you want to really do, to something you didn't ever want to consider... like filing down your Grand's corns.

Once I have something scrawled, I'll post it and take this misanthropic misnomer down. Til then, have a champion day and wish me enough luck not to actually care about this. Cheers!

And to the lone Reviewer, **Board with nail** chapter 3 . Oct 14  
>This is hard to follow. You just sort of vomit it all out there, grammatical errors galore, in a way that can approach stream of consciousness. You and 'you're' grammar, check the punctuation too...<p>

Response: So how do you write? I'm using my real name, my real feelings and am expressing them in a format that I'm comfortable with. It's humorless, it's drivel, it took you some time to read, that you were never forced to do. So with that written - go fingerbang your keyboard at your own story, make it shine so brilliantly that the editors and critics alike will use it to stylize the written word in the pantheon of literature or were you applying to be the beta for this inane toothless story. Well either way, fuck off you useless twat. There you go, squeaky wheel got grease.

There's now a poll on the profile page, it might be fun.

I am writing a new chapter, and will be updating within a week or so, stay tuned.

Oh and don't forget the poll about: Who do you think is the person(s) that would bring out the best in Harry Potter as a companion? You may choose two, that's right 2. I might even incorporate the poll into this. Oh who am I kidding, yes the poll is for this, it's fun, it's drivel.


End file.
